


Dying for you

by Sanslover101



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Language, Love, No Smut, Reader Is Not Frisk, Souls, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanslover101/pseuds/Sanslover101
Summary: After a horrible accident that happened in the forgotten lab, the underground started to crawl with soulless bodies known as soul eaters. Frisk was unfortunate enough to witness the whole thing and even became one herself. Sans who is now trying to survive, refuses to let Frisk become this thing. (Also on Quotev, Wattpad and Fanfiction.net)





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk Pov:

The moaning monster started to get closer and closer to the door. Moans and groans could be heard from a mile away if only it wasn't right there. The creature then started to poundthrough the door making everyone back away.

Then silence. Complete and utter silence.

Everyone leaned in to listen if the creature stopped or maybe even left.

Then the silence ended with the creature crashing through the door making everyone scream. It was horrid and had scars all over its face and hands. The clothes were ragged and stained with blood.The sounds of him were horrible and the way he looked just terrified me.I didn't even want to look. So I leaned in closer to the familiar body closest to me to hide my face away from the screen.

"Hey kid its alright. See? The guys choppin his head off."

Sans rubbed my back trying to comfort me. I didn't even realize that he was the body next me. My cheeks started to go red but I felt safe with him near.

"Man this movie is the best! I don't understand what your so scared of Frisk." Undyne laughed making me feel a little embarrassed about getting closer to Sans. It was just a movie.

"OH UNDYNE. FRISK IS ALLOWED TO BE SCARED! I'M A LITTLE FRIGHTENED MYSELF." Papyrus his under blanket to hide his face away from the person getting eaten.

Undyne laughed again and shoved some popcorn in her face. "My god you guys are such puss-"

Before she could say another word, Sans eyes went dark with that look of "Your gonna have a bad time if you don't shut your mouth." I looked over at Undyne, but her eyes were on the screen now filled with fear.

I laughed a little. Sure Sans face was a little scary at sometimes but it was funny that he could even make Undyne a little scared of him.

After the movie ended I sat up away from Sans arms.

Did I want to stop? No. But I didn't want to make a fool of myself either.

"Man too bad Alphys wasn't here. She would have thought thatmovie was awesome!"

Ever since I tried fighting Asgore once, I decided it'd be best to just stay here with all my friends. The monsters thought I'd be better anyway. If the monsters go up there now there would be so much that they'd all have to deal with.

Some monsters were okay with it, and some monsters wanted me dead. I'm glad my friends are there to protect me though.

Since I didn't save everyone, people continued they're lives. Well except Pap and Undyne. The royal guard is no longer a thing because Asgore changed his ways of seeing things. So now Undyne is out of work but likes to help out Alphys with her work in the science lab. Pap became a sort of my personal guard. He didn't have anything better to do, so I let that happen.

Everyone was fine with this life, and so was I. I mean I've been living here for years now, so I'm used to it.

"So what movie do you guys wanna see-" Undyne was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

My phone.

I grabbed it and looked to see who it was.

It was Alphys.

"Hey Alphys! Whats up?"

Undynes face just lit up hearing her girlfriends name. I found that rather cute.

"H-hey Frisk!I-I-Iwas j-just wondering if maybe y-you could uh come over f-for something."

I looked up. everyone looked rather curious on why she was calling me when she knew I was hanging out with everyone. I didn't want to leave, but this seemed rather important.

"What is it?"

"W-well I've been working on s-something and I need y-your help."

Again I thought if I should go...

"Alright I'll be there in a bit."

"T-thanks! I-I'll see you s-soon! And t-tell Undyne I-I s-said hi!"

And with that I hung up the phone and went looking for my jacket. "Sorry guys! But I have to go help Alphys with something. You all can continue without me."

Everyone sighed as if I just crashed the party, and I didn't mean too, but this did seem rather important.

"Whats so important anyway? Why do you need to be there." Sans seemed rather suspicious of all this. His face could just say how much he hated this.

Undyne joined in. "Alphys normally doesn't call someone unless its something big. It probably involves something big!"

Sans shrugged and shoved his hands deeper in his pockets. He looked rather annoyed by all of this. All though I don't know why he would be.

"Why are you so against her going Sans? Its Alphys? Our friend?"

Sans turned away into his kitchen. "Never said that. Just don't like it. I'd rather her not go."

Undyne gave him a look for the attitude. I was about to give one as well. Sans normally doesn't tell me what I can and can't do. He just tells me to be safe and goes back to whatever he's doing.

"Why? I'm sure its nothing bad its-"

"I just don't think its safe. Shes never asked of you to go to the lab. You've only gone when you first fell, and when you wanted to sleepover. But not to help her IN the lab."

Sans sat on the couch with the bottle of ketchup he retrieved from the fridge.

Pap walked over to the couch that sans was sitting on tosit next to him. "BROTHER CALM DOWN. FRISK IS OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE HER OWN DECISIONS"

I was starting to get tired of all this. I kinda hated when people spoke for me.

"Sans. I'm sure she just needs help with cleaning it or something. Whatever it is I'll be fine. I'm eighteen and can make my own decisions and can speak for myself."

I grabbed my put on my jacket, grabbed my phone and grabbed the knob of the door.

"See ya later."

"See ya punk."

"BYE FRISK!"

Sans just took a drink of ketchup and ignored my wave. He seemed pretty mad about all this, which made me so confused on why. It broke my heart a little, but I guess I'm mad at him as well. I shut the door behind me and went for the river woman/man.

While riding the cat boat to Hotland, I thought of how mad Sans was. Like I said, he normally doesn't act like that. The only time was when I went in his room to clean it. He yelled at me and gave me his dark eyes, but immediately apologizedafterwards with a hug, Grillby's and a movie. and that was nice.

For the rest of my journey to hot land I tried to think about it. Having your crush mad at you hurts, but you manage to get over it.

After I arrived, I walked over to the lab and knocked on her door.

At the door I was greeted with the yellow nervous dinosaur who's name was Alphys.

"H-hey Frisk! Come in!"

I walked into the anime poster infested room with her. It surprised me of how much anime stuff she found in the dumpster.

"So what is it that you need help with?"

"W-well a l-long time ago when the m-monsters first got t-t-trapped here, me and a few other scientist w-worked on this t-thing called determination to help 'fallen monsters."

Determination? But that's my soul. Alphys told me all about them. I apparently have a rare soul that's only ever been seen once a long long time ago. Also what the hell was a fallen monster?

"What do you mean by a fallen monster?"

Alphys seemed a little shaken by all of this. She started to fiddle with her arms, and sweat was falling down her face.

"W-well monsters w-would get sick and go into a c-c-coma. S-so we came up with giving them a-artificial determination. The monsters then turned...well..."

She seemed a little spaced out. I tried to place a hand on her shoulder to see if she was okay but she broke from wherever she was and continued to unlock this door that read "Bathroom".

"A-anyway why I brought you here is to maybe...fix what I did a long time ago."

She opened the door that lead to an elevator. As I walked in, there was dust and white stuff flying everywhere. I felt like I was being lead into the upside down. She pressed a button which made the shady looking elevator start to move down.

What was Alphys hiding?

"So if you made this mistake a long time ago, then why fix it now?"

As the elevator door opened, it showed a dark, dusty lab with halls and machines.

"B-because I w-was ashamed of everything. I-I l-lost my friends and crew. And the monsters t-that fell d-down..."

As we turned into a corner that was filled with beds, a white melting creature came out from another door way. It looked like a dog with a giant black hole in the middle of its head. I screamed and ran behind a bed to get away from the horrifying creature.

Alphys came to my side and put a hand on my shoulder. "I-its okay! H-hes okay! He won't hurt you!"

I looked at the melting thing and he looked...rather happy actually. Like a dog with a bone.

I sat up and just admired the thing. He was actually...kinda cute.

"S-see? Nothing to be scared of."

"What is that thing?"

"I-Its an amalgamation of a b-bunch of dogmonsters. Each one was i-injected with determination and the result was...this."

Alphys didn't seem proud of this. And I think Iknow why. All these monsters were taken away from they're normal lives and stuck with others. I can't imagine how horrible Alphys must've felt after all of this happened. Who knows how many of these things were living down here.

"So why am I here?"

"I-I believe t-that maybe I can fix this w-with your soul. I w-was looking for a certain file on another experimentand came across the ones I had on t-these guys. But then I thought of how you h-had natural determination form your s-soul. So I worked on it for while and t-thought it might worked. It could get them to f-fuse back into they're normal forms and they could go back to they're normal lives!"

With my soul? I could save these poor monsters and set them free!

"W-will you help me?"

"Is it safe?" I had to be on the safe side. What if it kills me?

"Y-yes. D-don't worry. I made sure of everything before asking you to come here."

I then nodded my head. I was feeling really determined about getting all these monsters back to there rightful home.

"G-great! Thank you so much Frisk!"

We managed to find a few more of the amalgamations around the lab. When we all got them in the same room, using dog food, we got them ready for the procedure. I myself also needed to get ready.

Alphys sat me down on a bed near the rest of the amalgamations. I used all my focus on my soul to get it to rest in my hand.

I took a good look at my soul while Alphys was getting everything ready. It was red and had a red outlining as well. It glowed bright with the feeling of determination.

Alphys walked over and held a needle in her hand.

"T-this may hurt..."

Oh great...needles.

She lightly jabbed the needle into my soul.

It was nothing like a needle in the arm.

A soul is the veryculmination of your being. Your soul, IS you! So when something sharp touches it, then its gonna hurt...A lot.

I screamed from the utter pain the Ifelt in my chest. It was like someone took a billion of sharp ends and jabbed them everywhere. And her pulling back the plunger made it feel even worse. It felt like a part of me was leaving my body. And it was! I know she said it would be safe, but I had no idea that it would hurt this much!

The expression on Alphys face was filled with guilt. She didn't want me to be in pain, but she had to do it.

After she pulled back the needle I let out a huge breath of relief. Alphys examined the syringe before realizing howmuch pain I was in.

"F-frisk! S-sorry I j-just wanted to-"

"Hey it okay! We got what we needed to save the monsters. I'll be fine."

Alphys nodded and turned to one of the amalgamations. This one was a mix of asnowdrake,and vegitoids. She apparently was snowdrakes mother, which kinda made me feel bad for him. I thought he was annoying, but now knowing his mother was here the entire time, makes me kinda like him a bit more.

She reached into her eyes and pulled out three melting souls. They were white like a normal monster soul, but it was melting and seemed to be stuck to eachother. Like if you tried taking them apart it wouldn't do much.It was alsogetting all over Alphys' hand.

The sight kinda sent a shiver through my spine.

She injected a little bit of the determination into the three combined souls.The red liquid oozed with within the souls and just sat there.

Alphys did the same thing to the rest of the amalgamations. After she injected them all, stood back and waited for the results with me.

After a few moments of silence and just watching, snowdrakes mother started to glow red with the determination. Her soulstarted to split into three different souls instead of it being mashed together into one.The different parts of her were also starting to separate. The vegitoids fell out of her eyes and replaced them with actual eyes.

The rest of the amalgamations were also separated into separate monsters. Every one of them was now a normal monster and had no one connected to them.

Alphys was about to in tears, and so was I! Because of my determination, they can go home! Wait till Sans sees this. Now he's gonna have to owe me a whole lot of apologizes.

Snowdrakes mother came up to me. Her eyes were shining with tears of joy. "Thank you so much! I get to see my son again! I'm so happy I don't know how to thank you more!"

I hugged her letting her know that's all the thanks she needs.

Another monster came up to me. This one appeared to be a siren only slightly more blue.

"Thank you. Living in a body with more people who can't sing is horrible!"

I laughed at the little monster."Your very welcome."

"Now I may return to my sister. She must be very worried."

I had no idea Siren had a brother. I wonder how many of these monsters were related to monsters I knew.

"N-now before we can send you all home I-I just need t-to apologize for keeping you all here. I never meant t-to keep you all away from your families."

All the monsters moved together in one to give Alphys one big group hug. She started to break into tears as all the monsters kept saying how they forgave her and that they knew she just wanted to send them home.

After I grabbed mycoat I was ready to head back to Paps and Sans house. Wait till they hear of what I did today.

As soon as I was about to walk out the door, I heard a scream coming from the lab.

It was Alphys.

I ran down as quick as the elevator could take me. I ran through the halls calling Alphys name. I then managed to find her in a room full of desk. And she was under one of them.

"Alphys whats wrong! Wha-"

"Shhh! T-t-they might here you!"

"Who!?"

"SoULs" I turned around and saw Snowdrakes standing in the doorway. She seemed pretty normal, but her eyes had no life. It was a dull grey.Alphys sunk in the desk more as she tried to hide herself.

"Oh Alphys relax. Its just SD's mom." I walked closer to show Alphys that everything was fine.

"Hey its okay. Are you-"

Before I knew I was on the ground and getting mauled at like a bear protecting her cubs. I tried to take her off but she had me pretty good. The pain I was feeling was worse then the pain I felt from the needle hitting my soul.

What was going on? Whats happening to her? Why is she doing this?

"ALPHYS!"

I tried screaming for help...

But nobody came.

Where did she go? Why did she leave?

The last thing I saw was that SD's mom managed to tear out my soul and looked at it with complete hunger and lust. She then shoved it in her mouth, and the world around me went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans pov.

Darkness. It was the only thing I saw. I heard something in the back round, but I didn't care. Nothing matters right now. The undergrounds already come to an end. I most likey got someone I cared for killed. No resets could save this. Not without her.

The noise got louder in the back round suddenly got louder.

"BROTHER! WAKE UP!"

I shot up and opened my eyes. I looked over and saw Papyrus above me with a hand on his hip and a angry frown on his skull.

"What sup bro?" I yawned and stretched up my arm. How long was I asleep for?

"WOULD YOU STOP SLEEPING? JEEZE EVEN DURING THE END OF THE UNDERGROUND YOUR LAZY!"

"Sorry bro. Guess I've just been pretty BONE tired since all of this started." Heh. Good one.

Papyrus growled but was able to take a deep breath and calmed down.

"BROTHER I'M SERIOUS! YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF EVEN WHEN THINGS ARE COMING TO AN END."

Wow bro,way to make things positive.

The only reason I'm still trying instead of dusting myself is because of two things. One is Papyrus. Sure Undyne might be able to handle him, but I knew Papyrus wouldn't want to go on without me. I just couldn't leave him in a world full of these things. Not only that, but my other reason is frisk.

I knew that if she were here, she would have done a reset to fix whatever happened here. Letting her go was the biggest mistake of my life.

Its been a week since this whole thing began. It all started soon after Frisk left.

I was sitting on the couch still pretty pissed at myself for doing that to Frisk. I just didn't trust what was so important. Hell she didn't even tell Undyne about the big thing she wanted to tell Frisk.

When I heard her said something about the lab, I knew that she met THE lab. The one in her now secret elevator that led down to where all those creatures were living. I didn't want her to go. I wanted Alphys to tell someone about it. I wanted to tell someone. But Alphys did have a good point on why not to.

If we did, the relatives would sue us for not asking permission to do the experiment. Then our sorry asses would be in jail, and I still had to support Pap. I had no choice but to just role with it and hope for the best.

That's not the point. Thats all in the pass now.

After I ignored Frisk as she left, which was an idiotic thing to do, Undyne gave me her frightening glare as she stood above me on the couch. I don't remember what she said, but I knew she was pissed and was telling me that I have to let Frisk grow up. I just drank my ketchup and acted like I didn't care.

"I don't even understand why you can't trust Alphys! Whats so wrong with going to help her?"

I didn't want to answer that. I knew she would be a little upset if I told her I didn't trust her girlfriend.

"I do...just get off my back alright?" I teleporeted into my room trying to avoid any contact with them. I couldn't handle the stress that was already on my back.

I set my bottle on the floor next to my mattress and slept it off. You know how people paint, or draw, or write when they're stressed? Well yeah I do that.

After what felt like maybe an hour, I woke up from a horrible scream coming from down stairs.

I quickly got out of bed and let my magic awake within in case I needed to use it. I ran down the stairs and saw Alphys standing behind Undyne who was fighting some sort of monster that was trying to get in the door.

It was a dog, it looked like greater dog but bigger. It's eye's were grey like it had no life. A colorful liquid was dripping from its mouth like it was drooling. Undyne managed to kick it away from the door and slammed it shut. The monster on the other side tried to get passed but lost interest very quickly.

"What the hell was that thing?"

Alphys looked as if she was gonna start crying.

Then I thought of Pap. I looked around the room for him and he was sitting on the couch a little shaken from that thing.

I went over to comfort him while Undyne gave some to Alphys.

After everyone was calm I realized something.

If Alphys is here...wheres Frisk?

"Alphys where's Frisk?"

She stayed silent.

"Where's Frisk?" Is said it more seriously to let her know that I needed to know the answer.

"I-I d-don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know. Your the one that called her to whatever you had to do. What was it anyway?"

She started to shake and fidget with her hands. She wouldn't even make eye contact with me. I knew she was hiding something.

Undyne then stood in front of Alphys, blocking my view of vison.

"That's enough Sans."

I started to feel my magic start up again. I let my eyes go dark because I needed answers.

"She called Frisk for her stupid little thing and now there's some thing out there that's to attack things! She could be in danger!"

"UM...BROTHER...I DON'T THINK WE ONLY NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ONE OF THOSE."

Pap was by the window with a frightened expression across his face. I walked over and so did Undyne and Alphys.

When I got to the window, I saw a bunch of different monsters that were just walking around with they're eyes as grey as the one that tried to get in out house. They walked kinda like a normal person would, and they'r skin was a little tinted.

"Oh shit." I didn't even care that I swore in front of Pap. They're were a whole bunch of monsters just lifeless in front of our house.

I then saw Doggo walk out of the store. He had a non lit dog treat sitting in his mouth. I wanted to go out there and warn him, but it was too late. One of the things bolted for him and pinned him hard on the ground. They scratched and scratched in till a soul was over his body. Doggo was trying everything to get away, but it was no help. The thing just shoved the soul in his mouth and Doggo's eye's shut.

Alphys covered her mouth. Undyne just turned away not wanting to watch. Pap and I just stared wondering what the hell just happened.

After about maybe thirty seconds, Doggo sat up, but his skin was tinted, and his eyes were as grey as the others.

So yeah, thats how that started.

We all worked together on how to kill those things and figure out what they do when they attack.

We called them "Soul eaters." The only thing they eat are souls. If you just get scratched by one, you become one. They didn't need your soul for you to become one. When they attack they run fast as hell to get you. They could most likely out run anything.

We figured out a way to kill them. I hated it because some of them I've known for a long time, but it was the only way. All you had to do was strike them in the head. Then they're gone for good.

Undyne and Pap boarded up the house so it was a good base to stay at. There was a few survivors who still lived in Snowdin, but they lived in the woods away from all the groups.

We were doing pretty good, so there was really no point in moving.

A day didn't go by that I didn't stop thinking of Frisk. I really hoped she was okay and she was still surviving wherever she was.

Undyne walked into the house a with an empty bag in her hand. Every now and then she would go out scavenging for items. Never once had she come back empty handed.

"Well I got good news and bad news. The good news I ran into a soul eating Jerry! I've been wanting to kill that guy for years!"

Damn...I wanted to kill him.

"UNDYNE!"

"W-whats t-the bad news?"

She showed as the empty bag.

"I searched everywhere. This place has nothing! We need to start searching other parts of the underground."

We have only been staying in Snowdin for a while, maybe it was time to explore.

"YOUR QUITE RIGHT UNDYNE. BUT IT'S A LITTLE FAR AND WHO KNOWS WHATS GOING ON OUT THERE."

"I'll go."

Everyone looked at me. I normally don't do anything except cook, sleep or maybe go out with Undyne and watch her back while she's exploring the neighborhoods of Snowdin.

"Your sure Sans? I mean its a pretty far journey and I don't think your lazy self could handle it." Undyne laughed at her little joke.

"No problem. I got short cuts remember? And Pap's right, I gotta start doing more around here. It'll only take a few hours at the most."

Pap and Undyne looked at eachother, then looked at me. Undyne handed me the bag, and Pap put a hand on my shoulder.

"THANKS BROTHER! I'M PROUD OF YOU!"

"G-good luck Sans."

I was still pretty pissed at Alphys for making Frisk go out. I acted like I didn't hear her but really I was ignoring her.

I waved and teleported near a nice stream of glowing water, and lit up plants and echo flowers all around me. Even when it was a Soul eating apocalypse, Waterfall was still beautiful as ever.

I came upon a small village behind a hill. It was a huge wreck. Garbage was everywhere and it was empty and quiet. I don't think the houses even had anyone trying to survive in them. The windows were broken and the doors were wide open.

Probably soul eaters living in there now.

I didn't see any soul eaters around the outside, which was a good thing, but still pretty erie.

I looked around the outside of the houses for anythinf I could find.

I found some crabapples, instant noodles, and water bottles that were either full or half full.

Now they can't say I don't do anything. I'm bringing home the jackpot!

The silence of the town suddenly broke when i heard tbe sound of a breathing Soul eater.

Really? It was going swell.

I quickly summoned a sharp and pointy bone in my hand.

My sould dropped when I turned around making me get rid if my weapon.

"Frisk! K-kid I-"

She turned around and I could feel my soul crack a little.

Her eyes were grey and her clothes were stained with magic from a soul. She even had a little dripping from her mouth.

No...

Frisk. The sweet most determined girl I've ever met was now a soul eater. She even ate somones soul...

Maybe the monster was in pain? Frisk wouldn't do that. It's Frisk! No matter what she was she was still Frisk.

Her dull eyes looked straight into mine. I just froze.

Its still Frisk. She won't hurt me. I'm her friend. I know we left things bad but shes still my friend... right?

"Frisk... it's me Sans...its gonna be okay."

She then came running after me like any other soul eater was.

I know what I said about not leaving Pap or anyone. Bur I didn't have the guts to hurt her. Pun not attended. I just froze. I couldn't use my magic or anything. I just let her come after me.

I took a step back as she pinned me to the ground. I closed my eyes ready to become one these sorry creatures...but I didn't feel a scratch.

In fact...she wasn't attacking me.

She just...looked at me.

I was right. She's not gonna change.

She's still Frisk.

"F-frisk. Do you know who I am? Do you remember me?"

She just stared and breathed very slowly.

"s-s...s-san."

I almost wanted to cry. I didn't want to hug her incase she was fragile but grabbed one of her hands as I sat up so I could be face to face with hers. I lifted the hand to my mouth, or in this case teeth, and lightly kissed it.

So she's a walking corpse. Whatever. I'm a walking skeleton. So giving her a friendly kiss on the hand was okay.

"Kid... I don't know if you can understand me. But please know I am sorry. This shouldn't have happened..."

She just looked at me. She probably had no idea what I was saying.

I felt a tear roll down the side of my skull.

This should have never happened to her. It wasn't Alphys fault, it was mine. If I just went with her, or told why of not to go instead of being a grump then this wouldn't have happened.

What happened to her. How did she become this. Her shirt wasnt damaged except a little tear in the colar. It was just a plain blue v necked shirt. I looked closely at her chest with the v neck, trying not to be a pervert, but I saw scratches. She must have gotten attacked while walking or something.

Damn I couldn't help bur blame myself even more.

She got up and so did I. I couldn't just leave her here.

An idea then popped into my head. What if I take her back to the base. What of I take her and show Alphys and we try to cure her so we can reset this and put everything back to normal.

"Frisk? Will you come with me? To see our friends?"

She cocked her head like I was speaking in hands. Maybe I was going to fast.

"Follow me? Please?"

She the walked closer like she was.

"Great! Wait till the others see you! They'll be so happy."

I grabbed the bag full of supplies and grab Frisk's hand.

I then teleported us both in front of the base.

I knock on the door and standed there while still holding Frisk hand.

She looked a litrle scared that she was teleported so fast. I'm just glad shes not attacking anyone.

The door suddenly opened with with grinning Undyne.

"Hey Sans your-"

She looked at Frisk for a split second and summoned a glowing blue spear in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk pov

"U-undyne? What's with the spear?"

The fish woman, whose name seems to be 'Undyne' stepped forward pointing the spear upward.

"Sans....I need you to step aside."

Wait.....She wants to attack me!

"Undyne what the hell are you doing!? It's Frisk! She's alright!"

"Sans! Use your sockets and take a good look at her! She's not a human anymore! She even has magic dripping from her mouth. She killed someone Sans!"

Sans looked over to my mouth. I knew he was most likely thinking of why I did it or if it was actually really magic.

I knew that reason but I couldn't tell him!

When I first woke up I had no idea who I was or why I was there. I didn't even know what I was!

My soul was gone.

I looked at myself in a nearby mirror and saw my shirt was so scratched my bra was basically showing.

Not only that but was skin was weirdly tinted and there was barely any life in my eyes. Weird.

I looked around the room and found a purple hoodie hanging on the rack. I threw it on to hide the scratches and blood all over my body.

What did I become?

My stomach hurt like hell. I felt so hungry like I haven't eaten in days. I didn't like what I was hungry for.

I was hungry for magic. And there was only one way to get it.

I could smell magic everywhere. No matter where I was the magic was strong and fresh. But a part of me was saying "Don't do it! Don't kill anyone! Not again!"

I want to listen so bad. I knew it was wrong.

After I got out of the building I knew I had to find help of some kind. I didn't know who, but I had to find something.

While walking around the lava filled area I found someone on the ground. I thought he was dead, but he was barely moving and groaning out a name. Or trying to anyway.

It was some kid with no arms. His legs looked so broken, and his tail was detached from his body and his hp was so low even one touch would turn him to dust.

I couldn't put my finger on it but he looked so familiar.

He looked up at me. At first he looked so frightened, but got a better look at me and calmed himself down.

"Y-yo Frisk! What happened to you?"

I wanted to answer. But my mouth didn't work. It's like I forgot how to speak. The only sound that come out was a small groan.

"W-well can you do an old friend a favor?"

He took out his own soul.

The white glow around it was teasing me like holding a bone in front of a dog that was in a cage.

I felt my mouth start to water. It looked so beautiful and filled with everything I wanted to eat.

A voice in the back of my head kept saying no.

But I was saying yes.

I couldn't hold back.

I pounced on his soul and took a good look at him before I did anything. He looked so accepting of death...

"Thank you..."

I almost felt bad...

So if I ate his soul because he wanted me to...it wouldn't be murder...right?

His eyes went went gray as soon as the taste entered my mouth. It tasted like pure magic and life. I felt so... alive.

My hunger immediately went away and I felt like I was something again.

Someone again.

A flash of an image came into my head. It was through something. It was through him!

I was seeing a memory through his eyes! It was me as a human and him as himself! I looked so scared of something but filled with something at the same time...like I was in some kind of mission.

We were in some kind of cave and we looked almost younger...

"Y-yo! A little help!"

He was falling of a cliff his take was the only thing holding him up. This fish women was just standing behind watching as he was slowly falling. He kept looking at her, hoping and wishing that she would do something.

Then I came in. I grabbed what I could of his armless body and helped him up. He then stood in front of me all protecting and told the fish woman to back off.

That's when the memory ended.

I saved him, so he saved me!

We were friends! I ate my friends soul! I still didn't get a name though. I guess that's when we first met because we both looked so young.

The image went away, and the kid in front of me was now just sitting there with grey, dull eyes.

He looked the way I did. And started trying to move. 

Sorry old friend...

I felt horrible for what I did, but I had no choice in the matter. He was in pain and I was starving. There was nothing I could do.

After that I just kinda walked around to see if I could find anything to jot my memory. I needed to know who I was. I needed to know what I was.

I stumbled upon this beautiful area filled with water and lights with beautiful glowing plants. Something about this place just made me want to sit down and fall asleep forever. But for some reason I can't be tired. No will I ever be. I already knew that.

It kinda looked like the place in that memory I had. Only there's not trash and corpses everywhere in it. 

I found this really nice village behind some kind of waterfall. It was small but empty as can be. Nothing was there, not even anyone like me. I was just on my own.

So I stayed there. Walked around and just say and tried to remember anything I could.  Some scavenger would come by once in a while, but I ignored them so they wouldn't be scared of me.

I just think that kid was the only to get near a thing like me because of his shape. And I don't think I would live if I came across someone alive.

I kinda just accepted I might be dead. I didn't care. The only thing I did care for was finding out who I was.

I was there in that village for a while. Intill this skeleton came in to the village. I was starting to get a little hungry again. I lost myself. I couldn't fight back.

I went in front of him to give him a warning to run away so I couldn't get to him.

But he didn't move. He just stared at me like I was a ghost. Well I am dead but...not a ghost.

He dropped his bag and called out a name.

"Frisk?"

Why did that name sound so familiar?

Because it was my name.

My hunger got the best of me and started to run after him like some sort of animal. He didn't move he was just accepting it like that kid.

Was everyone looking to die?

I was just about to take his soul intill something happened.

I saw an image inside my head.

It was him...and me just standing there. We looked so close...so happy.

"Frisk? Do you remember me?"

I tried so hard to remember.

I was close with him. He meant something special to me.

Sans...

"S-san"

That's what all I could get out.

He looked at me with pure happiness. Likes he's been waiting to hear those words forever.

He grabbed my hand and pulled it for a kiss. Of I was a human still I probably would have blushed so hard it wouldn't even been funny.

But I could at least feel happy to have him near me.

And that's how we ended up here. The same fish woman in my memory when I ate that kids soul, was now trying to kill me. 

Sans just shook his head and continued to protect me.

"She probably had to. She's not attacking me! Look!"

Before Undyne could protest, another skeleton and some yellow dinosaur came running down the stairs.

For some reason when I saw the yellow monster I felt a pain in my head I couldn't describe. I just ignored it for now.

When they saw me they gave me a sad and horrified look.

"SANS...IS THAT?

"O-Oh g-gosh..."

Undyne gave them a nod. I think I meant something to these people. I mean if they know who I am, and I'm Sans' friend, then doesn't that mean I'm they're friend too?

"Alphys!" Sans walked over to said Alphys.

"You can help her right? There must be some way to fix this!"

She looked kinda worried and a little anxious. The tall skeleton laid a hand on Sans' shoulder with a devastated face.

"SANS...FRISK IS...WELL...WE HAVE TO SAY OUR GOODBYES."

Sans had tears starting to form in his sockets, but he looked like he was fighting them as well. 

"No. Your wrong! She's different! She can be healed, or fixed! I don't know but I swear she won't hurt anyone! If you just give her a chance!"

"S-sans! Please! W-we can-t keep her. S-she might kill someone or m-maybe even one of u-us!"

Alphys walked over to me. She grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. She got close to my ear so I would only be able to hear what I have to say.

"I'm so sorry. I'll t-tell them one day."

She stepped back and had a tear falling on her cheek.

The tall skeleton waved with a single orange tear falling on his cheek as well.

He looked over to Undyne and gave her a nod. She nodded back and looked over at me. "See ya punk." She even seemed like she was gonna cry.

I was kind of accepting it. I knew if I stayed alive I might eat somebody else who might not be in pain like that kid. I almost ate Sans!

She came close to me and held her spear high in the air.

"No!"

A cage of bones suddenly appeared from under the ground in between me and Undyne.

"Sans what the hell!"

I was suddenly lifted in the air with a blue aura surrounding me. I looked over to Sans whose left eye was glowing a bright blue. He had a terrifying look on his face and was giving it straight to Undyne.

"Don't touch her."

The tall skeleton and Alphys backed away from the whole scene. The taller skeleton seemed like he wanted to get closer but was to scared to do so.

"Sans I don't want to fight you. But you have to understand that she's dangerous!"

Sans tried to get closer to me. But was stopped by a glowing spear. He then dropped me, and used the same trick on Undyne. She was thrown across the room and knocked on the wall.

The others tried to call out to him, but he made a cage of blue bones around them making it difficult for them to move.

Undyne got up from the sudden force of the wall and wiped her face while looking straight at Sans. She ran over while screaming some sort of victory cry with a spear in her hand.

Sans pushed his hand up with bones surrounded him all around. He then pushed his hand towards her sending the spears in her direction. She tried summoning a shield, but was too late. The bones all struck her, making her hp almost gone.

Alphys covered her mouth while the skeleton was still screaming for Sans to stop.

Sans blue eye then faded and his dark expression went from dark and horrifying to scared and horrified.

He backed away realizing what he did and got rid of the bone cage. They immediately went to Undyne as she was struggling to get up.

"UNDYNE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

She grabbed her shoulder and looked up at Sans with pure hatred in her eyes.

"I'm fine."

He grabbed my hand and we were suddenly in the village where Sans found me. The teleportation sent my head spinning. Like I was on the verge of throwing up.

I looked around of where we were. We were on a porch of an abandoned house in the village. It was filled with webs, and looked kinda trashy. Guess that's what happens in the Apocalypse 

I looked over to Sans who was on his knees crying and mumbling something in his arms. I got closer to hear better.

"I'm so s-sorry...I didn't mean to...I lost control..."

I didn't want to see him so upset. It felt like my heart was breaking to the sight of someone so close to me was so upset. I didn't ask him to protect me but I can't believe he did! So in return I did what I could.

I knelt down next to him and wrapped my arms around his huddled self as tight as I could. He seemed to tense up from the sudden embrace, but just grabbed of my arms and cried harder into it.

We were like this for a while. Him crying as I just wanted to comfort him. As soon as he calmed down he started to fall asleep on my lap. I let him considering the bad day he was having. Besides I felt so safe with him around. I wanted to sleep myself but...I kinda can't.

As he was sleeping I just looked up to the roof of the cave and started to try and remember what life was like before I became whatever I am now.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans pov

Undyne stepped closer towards Frisk.

I couldn't let her die. Not again. I promised my life i would prevent it. In whatever timeline it would be stopped.

I let my magic run through my bones. I could feel my eye pulse with the magic. It was almost painful.

I ran towards Undyne and started to use every ounce of magic I had on her. I threw her around. Bones were lifted from the ground barely touching her skin. Eventually she was so weak she could barely get up to fight back.

I could hear Papyrus and Alphys in the background screaming and begging for me to stop. I didnt even know what Frisk thinking considering she can't speak very well.

I turned around. She seemed a little shaken but mostly confused and concerned. I'll have to explain later to her.

I turned around. I knew I had to stop. But the magic inside me was taking over again. I had to stop. I can't get to out of hand...not again.

While turning, Undyne got up. And she was...melting. Armour appeared on her body and the patch on her eye was gone. Instead a hole with a glowing spear replaced it.

No...not her...She was there when-

I couldn't finish my thought. Undyne quickly summoned a huge blue glowing spear in her hand. I tried to stop her, but my magic was working. It was gone.

I tried again...

Nothing.

Undyne through the spear straight to Frisk. I jumped in front of the spear. I'd rather get hit with it then her. But it went straight through me...

I turned quickly to try and move Frisk out of the way. But I was to late. It hit her straight in the head knocking her out for good.

"FRISK!"

I heard a voice in my head. It was his. It kept ringing and ringing. I closed my eyes and held my head begging for it to stop.

After a moment the noise stopped completely. I opened my eyes but I wasnt in the house anymore. I looked down and Frisk corpse was gone.

What I was looking at was an oranged tiled floor. It had dimonds and was shining with the light from the beautiful pane window.

The hall.

I can't be here. I don't remember her killing anyone... not again...

I looked up. But it wasn't her who was standing on the other side. It was him...the same one who gave me the blasted magic in my eye.

He opened his mouth and thousands of voices were heard in my head. I couldn't understand half of them. They were all speaking at once. One voice stuck out though.

It was Papyrus.

"How could you do such a thing?"

"I wasn't-"

"Who do you think you are?"

Undyne

"You weren't-"

"Why didn't you listen?"

Frisk...

"I tried...so hard..."

I could feel the tears starting to fall from my cheeks. I hated crying in front of people, but I didn't care.

I felt familiar fingers under my skull lifting it so I would look up.

It was him again.

My sockets shot straight open. I sat up quickly to see I was alone on some porch from an abandoned house in the middle of a village of waterfall.

It all came back to me. I saved Frisk from Undyne but almost killed her in the process. I rested my skull in shame and embarrassment. I knew the next time I see her I'm dead.

Wait...Frisk!

I got up and started to look around.

"Frisk... FRISK"

Oh please tell me no one got to her.

I then heard a groan fron behind the house. She was playing with a glowing mushroom in the grass. She seemed fascinated by the simple plant. Its like she never saw them before...

"Hey bucko."

She turned around. Now I knkw shes dead, and I'm still gettong used to that. But I could swear I saw a little of her old self inside of her. The part of her that was still alive.

"Listen. I'm sorry about what happened back at my bros. I just lost control and well my-"

She grabbed my hands. The warmth of them lifted my hopes for her.

"F-fine..."

I never heard a soul eater saw anything since this all started. She was the only one I heard say anything other then soul.

I have to get her back.

"I believe that we might be able to bring you back. I'm sure at the lab there's some kind of formula or substance I can make into a cure. I may have stopped doing science but your guy still has tricks up his sleeves."

She smiled but it quickly ended with her holding her stomach as if she was in pain.

Frisk povSans grabbed my shoulders to make sure I wasn't falling.

"Frisk! What's the matter kid?"

I haven't eaten a soul in a while. Normally my kind eats in little time. After kne they go after another. But I refuse to be like them.

My body was begging for a soul. It was after Sans'. After seeing all the magic he has when he protected me, I couldn't stop thinking of his soul. How amazing it might taste and the strong feeling of being alive once again.

But im not going to. Sans is my friend. And I swore I would never eat another soul. I'll just have to ignore it.

How could I answer this question with no words.

I rubbed my stomach. He looked at me a little funny, but knew what I meant.

"Your hungry."

I nodded my head. I didn't see this as a huge problem but Sans seemed a little concerned.

"You need to eat. If you don't I don't know what will happen. You coulf die permanently or lose yourself from the hunger. Whatever it is I'm not letting it happen."

Sans looked around. But then looked as if a lightbulb came to life.

He held his hand out and in it was his own soul. It was dark blue and so beautiful...and looked absolutely delicious.

I quickly turned around shaking my head. What was he thinking? I coukd kill him right now. I'm not letting him turn into whatever I am.

"Frisk it's okay. We can still do this. I'll just be a little more dead then I already am." Be laughed at his own pun. "Frisk you need something. Please."

What he doesn't understand is that you lose yourself. I'm lucky enough to even remember him. I still don't know how, but he needs to learn.

"L-lose...self.."

I hugged myself. I didn't want to see his confused and concerned expression.

"What do you mean?"

Man hes making this hard for me to explain.

"Remember... n-nothing..."

"Frisk... turn around. I'll get rid of it."

I did as told and like he said the soul was gone. I didn't mean to make him feel bad but he knew I couldn't.

"What do you remember? What happened?"

Words were not coming out. But something inside was telling me to fight it.

"No mem-memor-... woke up...found" I pointed to him to reassure it was him I found. And happy I did or otherwise I would be like them.

"So you don't remember what happened to you when you left with Alphys that one day?"

I shook my head. I don't even remember being with anyone. Who knows how long I've been this thing.

"Woke up...building. Wondered...found."

"Building? What building? Or should I ask where, huh?

Damnit I hate not being able to remember anything. The build was looked like some sort of office building? Broken desk and computers. Papers everywhere...And I did have to use an elevator to get out.

Where is the better question to ask.

"H...ot"

"Hot?"

He tapped the lower part of his jaw. He stayed loke that for a moment intill his eye lights got a little brighter.

"The lab! You woke up in the lab?"

How am I supposed to know? I barely even knew who I was. If it weren't for that kid I would have no idea what I would be calling myself.

"If you did Alphys is hiding something from me

Not only me but Undyne as well. She said you never even showed up to see her. Unless you just went in the lab after she left to warn us."

He kept thinking. God I wish I knew myself. I really really want to help him.

"Were gonna have to worry about thay later. Lets head to the lab and get some answers."

Guess we didn't really have anything better to do. I'd like to explain the memory thing that happened with me and that kid, but then Sans might force me to eat someone's soul.

Sans and I did have something special before this happened. Something of trust and love in eachother. But for now I have to ignore it. It seems like Sans would do anything right now to have things back to normal.

And I will give it to him...At least I hope I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk's Pov

We finally arrived at the lab that Sans was talking about. It was the same building I woke up in. He was right.

The only thing is, is why was I here. When Sans was saying Alphy's name, something about hearing it made me mad, upset and confused. It's like a question of what or why?

The place was pretty beat up. It had scratches and cracks on the wall. Maybe even some blood. It kinda scared me a little.

Anyway. The doors opened with ease. They weren't even locked. We opened the door, and there were still papers and furniture knocked down.

"Wow. Some of the soul eaters must've gotten in here."

He looked around the area. Picking up trash and fixing the furniture. I watched as he did so. It was almost as if he was looking for something.

I guess he was. Because when he lifted a chair he found a white container made of white carboard. Wait...Instant noodles!

Sans looked over and saw I had a smile on my face. It smiled back. Probably happy I could actually feel emotions.

"What's with the smile?"

I pointed to the container in his hand. He gave it a glance then looked over to me with his sockets wide. "Do you remember this? Do you know what it was?"

I nodded my head. "In...insta...noo..." I didn't have to say anything g more to see Sans have an actual smile in his face.

"Who ate them?"

The one who was yellow and looked like an over grown lizard. The one who I have mixed feelings about. "Alphys....."

"Do you know who she is?"

That I couldn't answer. And I don't know the emotions I feel so I'd rather keep those times myself intill I find out.

I shook my head in response of his question.

I guess he was happy I could remember something. The smile on his face said it all. I was actually kinda happy myself. Now I just want to remember how I became what I am and why.

He set the container down kinda dissipoited that it was empty, but was happy with the results it brought me.

Now that's the question I need to ask myself over and over. Who's Alphys?

Sans voice broke my thought. "Okay so kid." I looked over to face him as he spoke to me. "Where did you come from anyway? I'm guessing in Alphy's room?"

I shook my head. I pointed over to the elevator door I came up in when I woke up. When I pointed Sans furrowed where a brow would normally be and looked back over to me with the same confused look. Almost a little...nervous.

"Uh you sure kid? I mean that's a bathroom. Unless you well I mean if you died while you were doing your thing that's a pretty good way to go." He started to snicker at his own little joke. But what does he mean its a bathroom? I know for a fact its an elevator.

I shook my head. I got closer to the door and looked at the blue sign. It said "Bathroom" with an outline of Alphys on it. Odd.

I got close and the door automatically opened on its own. When we stepped in, it was the same elevator I came up in. Sans looked back at me a little worriedly. I gestured him in to reassure him it would be okay...hopefully.

He walked in and pressed the buttons all on his own. Even I didn't remember how to do that.

When we got down, it was the same place I woke up to. Dark and white dust floating everywhere. Sans seemed to be shaking at the scene. I wanted to hold his hand to show him that everything would be alright, but I thought it'd be kinda weird.

We kept walking down into the dark hallways of the lab. I know its funny to say this, but I remember how to get back to where I was. When I walked out the first time it was easy for some reason.

We walked past a giant machine that seemed to be of a skull. It was nothing to me, but it'd had to be something to Sans considering he stopped with his eyes piercing. I got another look at the machine. It was a skull like shape, with wires coming from the back. 

The sight brought something cold in mt mind. The rust on the machine made me believe it hadn't been used in a very long time. But judging by the look on Sans skull, I knew he has something to say about the devilish looking machine. 

I decided not to bring it up. I could tell he wouldn't be looking to talk about it. I'll ask at a better time. I gestured to him to keep walking.

We finally arrived at the very same room I woke up to. Still had papers everywhere, and scratch marks at every part of the room. And where I woke up, was my stained blood and shreds of my old clothing.

Sans keeled down at the sight. Graced over the scratch marks with his hand. I got a closer look at his face. He seemed horrified of the scene that was before him. I couldn't blame him. I died here and I'm still shaken.

He looked over back at me. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all of what may have happened here?"

I tried. Only one thing came into my head. It was a melted creature. She had the same eyes and the same tinted skin that every other soul eater may have had. I still can't believe that's what Sans calls us.

"Soul...eat-..."

"Soul eater. So you were also attacked. But why here? What were you and Alphys doing?" He seemed like he was getting a little frustrated. I wish I could help him."

I was about to speak to Sans once again, but something caught his eye. He walked over to one of the many papers on the ground. He gave it a good look, then his sockets went wide.

"Alphys brought back the Determination reports back up? These were locked away a long time ago. I made sure of it!"

That word...its familiar. Determination.

Before I could get a chance to think, A noise was heard outside the room and down the hall. Sans heard it too, and grabbed my hand so I would be closer.

"One of those things are down here. How did it get here?"

As it passed by the door, Sans and I ducked behind a nearby desk. I got a good look at it beforehand. It was figure in my little jog of memory. A snowflake looking like bird who looked sad and melted. She had red magic and dust dripping from her mouth.

She killed me.

Before I could tell Sans he summoned a bone in his hand.

"Stay here."

I grabbed Sans' arm before he made a really bad decision. "No...She..."

"Frisk please its-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as she turned around and looked at Sans for a blank second before running after him as fast as she could. Before she could lay a hand on him he used the bone in his hand to strike her across the face sending her down to the ground. Sans grabbed my hand once again and started to pull me out of the room away from the melting creature.

"This way!" He kept a hold of me pretty good. I looked back, and saw she was running after us with her mouth wide open ready for a meal. We were getting closer to the elevator as she was getting closer to me. 

As we were about to step in, another monster appeared from the hallway and blocked the exit. The creature was huge with rusted sticky amour. He seemed to be a dog but it was hard to tell with him kinda melting.

He tried to grab Sans but he was able to slip from his grip and pull me down the hallway that thing came from. The two eaters started to run after him. He looked around, and pulled me to another hallway.

"I know another way out. Come on!"

He grabbed on tighter, a little much to hurt but I knew he was only doing it to keep me going. I can run on own. Sure we may look slow, but I think it's so we can save our energy to run when we see a soul to eat.

I realized he said he knew a way out. If I'm correct, I'd say he's been down here before. 

We continued to run in'till we came to another room filled with shelves of books and folders. He let go of my hand. "Close the door!" I used all my strength to close the door. Consider that amazing for being dead. They caught up and started to pound on the door.

"That won't hold them for long. There's a door in here behind one of these shelves. If I remember correctly..."

Sans looked around as I tried to hold the door shut. The snowflake bird stopped and looked me in the eye. I thought maybe she was remembering me, after all she killed me. But I think it was more of disappointment. "Fool!....KILL!!!"

She knew I was like them. But that didn't mean I was one. I looked at her as Sans moved one of the shelves to revel a door. "I'm s-sorry."

She continued to scratch at the door now getting to me and Sans. I continued to hold the door shut as they tried to get past. "Kid stand back!"

I couldn't stand back anymore as the door blocked my path. The dog was able to punch his way through the tiny bit of glass that was there. and almost scratch me. Even is they did, It wouldn't be an issue. 

I watched as Sans held a hand out of pockets and looked straight at the door. Above him, appeared a huge goat like skull opening its mouth ready to blast a blue light.

An image came into my head as the blast hit the door. It was short but but the details stuck in my head. It was Sans, in some kind of hall. One of these goat like things...Gaster blasters...Pointed at me, ready to fire.

The image broke as Sans grabbed my hand once again and pulled me up the stairs the door lead to. As we were running for our lives up the flight, I heard the door break meaning their after us once again.

We finally arrived at the top where there was another door. Sans opened it with ease and ripped through a life sized piece of paper. Sans let me go and quickly closed the door right before they could get to us. Sans locked it tight and grabbed a chair to keep them from breaking through. 

"That should keep them. This door is made from a stained crystal long ago. If they can get through this, them we need them to break the barrier."

He caught his breath as he slid his back against the door to sit. He seemed pretty tired. I sat next to him, letting these monsters pound on the door. I guess if Sans wasn't worried about it then I'm not either.

Sans hugged his knees, then looked back at the door. "I hope Alphys didn't like that Mew Mew Kissy cutie poster to much. But if you ask me, I think she might be TORN about that character." He laughed. I didn't get it but he seemed amused.

There were so many things on my mind. Sans knowing the lab, the one who killed me, the image of the Gaster blaster...and how did I know that was the name for it? 

Sans used his elbow to bump me in the chest. "Something up kid? Or you just shaken?"

I nodded my head. "You knew....the...lab...machine...way out..."

He put his head down as he took a deep breath. "By that I'm guessing your wondering how I knew so much about the lab?"

I nodded. 

"Welp I guess I do need to let this off my chest. Besides you kinda know to many things about me that you haven't told anyone before all of this happened." He sat up and held out his hand. "I'll tell you on the way back to the village."

I grabbed his hand and started to walk.


	6. Chapter 6

Sans Pov

"A long time ago, after the war between humans and monsters, there was a royal scientist named Gaster who would use human souls as his experiment. Everything he did was to see if a human soul would be the key to freeing all monsters."

"One day all his workers were tired of working on this and wanted to work on something more important, like a power source that monsters could live on in the time being."

"Gaster then used his experiments and discoveries to turn a human soul into a monster. That creating his first son. That son turned into his most trustful and most hardworking employee. Everyone worked on the core."

"One day the two came across the most powerful soul out of all souls. Determination. It could jump timelines and reform after death if they had enough determination. With the condition of the underground not being the healthiest yet, some monsters started to 'Fall down', leaving some of them in a bad coma."

"One of the workers at the lab discovered a way to make artificial determination and maybe use it on the fallen down with a machine. But Gaster refused. He said it would be to dangerous to work with artificial souls, thus disbanding the research on human souls all together and used the last human soul we had from the war to create another soul creating a brother for his son."

"He continued working on the core with his first born son and the others, but the core started to melt due to an unstable malfunction. While trying to fix it, Gaster disappeared along with anyone who was working on the core. Except one. His first son who was only...injured from the blast."

"Nobody else remembered him after that. He was erased from time and space itself. Only one remembers him...and thats me."

I could tell by the look on Frisk face she was in complete shock. I wanted to tell her all of this when she was alive, hell I don't even know if she understands it now. She almost lost herself before she found me. 

"What....happened after...."

Maybe she did know. She was always a smart girl.

"Well since nobody even knew the first royal scientist exist, time decided who would fill in his place. And that was Alphys. I guess since she worked real hard on everything with the core and finding how to make a monster into a robot, Asgore hired her to be the next royal scientist."

"I continued to work there with a few others considering there wasn't many workers there anymore. She one day found the old reports that Gaster had on the human souls. I begged and pleaded her not to, but she didn't listen. She kept asking why, but I couldn't bring up Gaster. She wouldn't have believed me. Everything about him was gone."

"So she continued the experiments, built the machine and used it so the fallen down could return to their families. But the experiments went wrong just as Gaster said."

"The monsters melted together cause their monster bodies couldn't handle that kind of determination, thus creating the amalgamations. I had serious words with Alphys before I quit. I knew that was going to happen. I knew that she was going to hide away from the rest of the world and not tell another monster about that lab. And that's exactly what she did. She locked up the lab along with the amalgamations, disbanded the rest of the scientist and moved them to work at home."

"I wanted to tell people but it would mean we'd all go to jail for illegal experimentation. So as always I kept my mouth shut about Gaster and Alphys promised to never bring me up in past experiments and never tell Papyrus or anyone that I used to be a scientist."

"Thats why I have that lab downstairs, to see if maybe I could bring back Gaster and maybe he could fix this mess...but it didn't work. And it probably never will. That's when I put it all aside."

Thats when I remembered she doesn't remember anything...

"Well you did know about the lab...now you uh..."

She only semi giggled and grabbed my hand. "Not...alone..."

I smiled back at her. 

She always knew what to say. Dead or alive. Small or big. It made me smile.

After loosing my father right in front of my eyes, and failing at every experiment I tried I felt like I was losing myself little by little. I was almost ready to give up if it wasn't for Papyrus. Then she came along and made me smile more...except the one timeline. But that wasn't her. But the important thing is her and Papyrus were the only ones to make me smile, and I would always be grateful. 

I grabbed her hand and held it up to my cheek. "You know kid, when you came along, I was never alone."

I could see her blush. How did she have a blush if no blood was rushing? Then again how does a skeleton blush when they have no blood at all. Magic was my answer...

Before this all started I knew I was falling for her, and I knew she liked me as well. Guess we never talked about it considering we didn't know if we could work. We were completely different after all.

I realized I was just staring at her like a creep. I coughed like an idiot and realized we were back at the village. I did my normal wink and pointed back at the house I slept at before. "I'm pretty beat from today's events so I'm gonna hit the hay."

I was about to walk inside before she grabbed my arm. "Dreams..." 

She's probably worried about me having another nightmare. She always did get cautious of it...

I remember before all of this happened i had a really bad dream this one night. She was sleeping over with Paps and I. I started to have a mixture of bad thoughts. Timelines and Gaster...It was pretty bad. She said when she walked in, stuff was floating everywhere do to my eye, and I was screaming things in some strange language. Most likely wingdings.

All she did was remind me why I'm important and how important I am to everyone. I should never feel alone and to never be afraid. That always stuck in my head. After that we cuddled for the rest of the night. 

"I'll be fine kid. Unless you wanna cuddle and sleep with me like old times." I laughed realizing how red her cheeks got. Then I remembered again...she doesn't remember....

"Sorry. You just act a lot like you did before all of this."

She smiled and started to walk to the house. I made sure the coast was clear before we walked all the way inside. It was just beat up and abandoned. Something to keep me safe. 

There was still a couch that was good enough to sleep on not minding the dust. I laid down and started to feel the sleep take over. 

While sleeping I thought of ways I could maybe help Frisk. The lab helped her remember a little about Alphys what else could I do?


	7. Chapter 7

Sans pov

It's been three days since the incident back at the forgotten lab. We stayed in the village for a good bit, but when it came time to find some more supplies for myself, it was time to scavenge outside of the nest. 

We're still in waterfall, just away from the village. Still haven't found anything for me to eat, but the walk was nice. Brought memory's of before. 

The sight was beautiful. Despite everything, waterfall was still waterfall. The water flowing along the stream peacefully, and the crystals on the ceiling (supposed to be our stars) shined down in the water making it sparkle. The echo flowers shined make the ground below it glow. Man I missed hanging out here. Forgot how peaceful it can be.

I looked over to Frisk, and her eyes were glued on the sight. To her this is the first time she's seen this place. Probably the most beautiful thing she's seen since she became....well that.

Even though her eyes were dull and grey and lifeless, she looked like herself when she looked at the sight. 

We we're a top a hill so we could get a better veiw of some of the waterfall. I took a  seat considering I wasn't finding anything anyway. 

She sat down beside me still looking at the view. I laid back and rested my head on my hands, enjoying the peace I haven't had in a long time. 

"Enjoying the veiw kid?" I asked, keeping one socket open. She nodded and tried to say something but couldn't get the words out. "Be...bbe...u..." I couldn't help but giggle slightly. "I know kid. It is beautiful."

We sat there more in silence. I couldn't close my eyes, so I stared at the ceiling. I started to wonder of my brother and how he was doing. I just kinda left him, and showed him how I can easily lose control of my magic. I felt embarrassed, and a little scared of how he felt of me now. Probably scared and angry for almost killing his best friend. I showed him the side of me I never wanted to show him.

I accidentally let out a grunt of frustration, making Frisk look over towards me interrupting her peace of the veiw.

She cocked her head most likey concerned of me. I just smiled and said "Just thinking is all. I didn't mean to grunt like that, just letting out how I feel." She tuned towards me. "...Why?..."

I looked down not knowing how to really explain myself. 

"I was just thinking of how brother might be doing. I never really got to think about it. He's probably pissed."

She let out a gentle smile. "L-love's y-...ou...."

I chuckled slightly. "I hope your right kid. I know he just wanted the best for you. He cares about you a lot you know. I know it didn't really seem like it, but he thought of you, and hopefully still does, as a sister."

She looked down with a little bit of a frown. She probably doesn't remember. 

"There was this one time when you you having a horrible nightmare about the timelines, and Paps didn't know how to fix it, but just sat there giving you every positive word in the book. You stopped crying and fell asleep back in his arms hugging you like he never wanted to let go again.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen him so happy to have a hug. Probably because it was from some other then me he was hugging. I get nightmares too sometimes and Paps is the best at healing then, even when he doesn't know what's happening.

"I know you probably don't remember it. But I do. You and Paps we're best Friends. Even more then him and Undyne. I don't know how you don't remember him but you remember me, but your missing out on it kid."

I smiled towards her, hoping maybe that jogged something in her memory. But all sh did was smile and say "Sound...n-nice."

I felt kinda disappointed that didn't work, but a part of me knew it wouldn't. The other part was just some hope. 

"M-more?" She said looking shifting herself so she was looking at my face. 

I was a little confused of her question. "More? Like more stories?" She nodded as she got closer so her face was over mine, mostly likely telling me to sit up. 

I guess my stories brought her something. If not memory, then happiness. Right now she sees everyone as someone wanting her dead, but I wanted to her to remember the times of why their friends.

I sat up and sat side by side with her looking over the sight below us. I felt myself blush a little as she leaned in a little more in my arm. 

I told her many stories. The times her and Undyne cooked, her Alphys watching anime, explained more of Mettaton, grillby and them, then got to the part of how her and I like to hang out at Grillby's. With our without Paps approval. 

She looked up at me. It kinda pained me still to see her eyes dull and grey, and her skin still tinted. "Love....me???"

I shifted ourselves so I was looking more towards her face. "Of course!" I said in surprise. "You were everything to them. You gave them the hop they lost so long ago!" I used my hand and pulled her tinted hair out of her face. "You gave me hope..." 

She looked at me. Actually surprised this is the truth. "You?..."

"Always."

I leaned in more, or faces were only inches apart. Then I realized what I was about to do, and quickly pulled away.

"Anyway!" I said as I got up holding out a hand. "I still need to find things to eat or I won't have any meat on my bones!" I laughed a little to myself trying to get the embarrassment out of my system. 

I heard what sounded like a laugh. Guess the pun did the trick. 

We looked around some more, found some food but nothing good. It wasn't enough to last. It's at these times I wish I didn't leave snowdin. We had lifetime supply of noodles for Paps training. It was the water that was in need of scavaging for. Now I had to look around in hope. A little annoying, but it might help Frisk remember things of she saw anyone or something that could help...maybe.

As we were walking, a figure was standing in the far distance. 

I looked back towards Frisk, who seemed to be worried. I put a hand on her shoulder to assure her everything would be fine. 

I used my magic, to summon a bone in my hand. I walked towards to see if it was a soul eater, or a survivor. 

When I got closer, I could feel my soul racing with both fear and Glee. 

"Paps?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sans pov

"BROTHER?" Pap said as he turned around. He had some canned food in his hand but immediately dropped it when he saw me in his view.

"Paps!" I yelled as I ran towards him. I dropped my weapon and let my arms wrap around his battle body body. I've never been so happy to that thing in my whole life. After our embrace was over, I let my arms fall so I could see his smile. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "SNOWDIN WAS RUNNING LOW ON FOOD, AND WE GAVE SOME OF THE PASTA I HAD AWAY TO THE OTHER SURVIVORS! NOW WE'RE LOOKING FOR MORE FOOD FOR BOTH US AND THE SURVIVORS" He then looked behind me, and started to getting bigger smile on his face from the sight of Frisk. "HUMAN!"

He ran towards, kinda making her back away in sudden fear. When he realized this, he got on his knee so he was on her level. "HUMAN! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LAST ENCOUNTER WE HAD. I THOUGHT I WAS GOOD FOR YOU, BUT I WAS WRONG. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NOW KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE. SOUL EATER OR NOT, YOUR YOU IN THE INSIDE. I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME."

His little speech made me a bit scared. I don't think he knows that Frisk has lost her memory, but with being Frisk, she found the good on him. She got closer to him to have an embrace of their own. 

Then I realized something.

"Wait bro?" I asked. Pap stood up and put his attention on me. "YES?" "Did you say 'We're searching for supplies'?" Pap nodded. "WHY YES I DID BROTHER. UNDYNE AND I ARE-" Thats when it hit him as well.

I looked back at Frisk. Hearing the name probably got her frightened. If she's us here, not only will she kill me because I kicked her ass, but she will most likely kill Frisk. I wish she wasn't like this. 

"I'm sorry bro but we have to get out of here. If Undyne see's us she'll-"

 "Papryus! I just found a whole bag of crab apples!" Undyne interrupted.

I grab the human so I could teleport us both out of there, but I was too late. As soon as she walked to wear we all were, the first person she looked at was me. 

"Sans..." She said as she glared deep in my sockets. 

"H-hey Undyne...I SEA you got some CRAB to deal with so..." I immediately regretted saying the puns. I looked over to see if Frisk was safe, but she kept her eye's glued on Undyne. 

"I see you still have that thing hanging around you."

I felt my fist ball. "She's not a thing. She's your friend."

She sighed. "I know she's my friend Sans, but she's...not human anymore. She only eats souls, barely remember anything, I'm surprised she remembers you!"

I stepped forward. "Maybe instead of pulling out your spear, you would have seen what I saw. She just had one look at me as I tried to talk to her, and she remembered who I was. She doesn't know details, but she knows." I looked towards Papyrus. "Like Paps! They just hugged! She didn't eat him."

Papyrus looked over towards Undyne, but seemed to be a little scared of what to say. "She doesn't mean harm. She's scared."

Undyne pinched the the area between her eyes and took an impatient breath. "When was the last time she ate a soul?" 

"She would never eat a soul, she only ate the one because she didn't know what she was doing. She hasn't eaten a soul since!" I never did get the answer of where and why she ate a soul. 

"It's not that Sans." She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket, and handed it to me. It read:

"Dear Undyne (Or to anyone else who finds this please give it to her)

"I'm afraid I have been struck with the illness. A Temmie as reached my arm and left a foul scratch. It got me good! Damn things were always a pain...I'm sorry I wasn't the hero I was to you, to save myself. I promise I won't eat a darn soul. I'll lock myself in this here shop to stop myself from hurt'in anyone on the outside. But that won't do me good either. Please if you find me, end my suffering, and take this bag of crab apples. It should last you some days!  
You were always my little warrior. Be strong, and protect your friends with everything you got. You may one day come to face that your closest friends will become these things, and it hurts like heck too. But you need to do the right thing. End their suffering, as you will me. 

Forever your hero, and you forever mine,

                                                                         Gerson."

I looked back up at Undyne. She was looking away, probably trying to hide her tears. "Did you do as he said?" 

She looked back at me, not making eye contact. "I didn't have to. I went to do as he said in his room, but only found black dust on the other side of the door. Just the thing we see when we kill those damn things." 

"MAYBE SOMEONE FOUND HIM FIRST?" Papyrus piped in. 

Undyne shook her head. "No. The room he was in was locked from the inside. He starved Sans. He couldn't eat! He refused to! Now he's gone! And the same thing will happen to her if we don't do something about it!" She then summoned a spear in her hand. "Now I'm gonna ask nicely. Move aside."

I understood that Gerson was important to her. A part of me knew I should listen to her about Frisk starving. She has been holding her stomach, but I was gonna help her. I'm not gonna give up. I know it sounds really cliche, but I knew there was more to this. 

"No." I said as got in position, and summoned a bone in my hand, and letting my magic seam through my bones. I could feel the heat of my magic spilling out of my eye. 

"SANS PLEASE DON"T FIGHT HER AGAIN! WE CAN SORT THIS OUT!" Paps yelled.

"Move bro. And Get Frisk somewhere safe."

Undyne snapped her head towards Pap. "Kill her Pap! She's a threat!"

Boy did this bring memories to when Frisk first fell down. I could tell Paps didn't know what to do. So he used his magic, to trap Frisk in a cage of bones that were blue so she could not escape. "I'M SORRY HUMAN. PLEASE DON'T MOVE!"

Instead of doing what either of us did, he trapped her. I guess it was fair, she wasn't safe but she wasn't dead. But that didn't mean I didn't need to protect her either. 

"S-Sans!" Frisk yelped. "Don't worry kid! I got you!"

Undyne started charging, pointing her spear right towards me. I ran towards her, and her spear and my bone clashed together. 

I watched as Pap tried calling to Undyne to stop, but she pushed him aside, and blocked him with spears shooting out of the ground making a cage. Now both Pap and Frisk we're trap and seeing everything I can do.

This should be great....

While she was distracted, I tried shooting bones into her chest to knock her to her feet long enough for me to get out of there.

But she got faster and stronger, and dodged every single one I threw. As she was dodging, she through a spear right towards. I barely missed it hitting my chest. 

" I gotta get out of here, and get Frisk to safety."  I don't know if Undyne was training or not, but I know that if I keep going I'm gonna end up in dust.  

I didn't want to, but I knew it was the only way to buy my time. I used the magic in my hand, and grabbed Undyne's soul. She was heavy, but I was able to throw her against a boulder near by. 

After she clashed in she started to get back up but very slowly as I saw her head was in pain. 

"Frisk!" I yelled as I ran towards her. It's Papyrus magic, but I was able to use my own to break the cage of bones. "Kid you okay?"

I looked into her dull eyes. She had black tears start to stream down her face. I'm guessing those were her tears. I felt my heart sink as I saw her dull eyes filled with something that shouldn't be there. She dead! How could she cry?

I didn't have time to think about it as she wrapped her arms around me for an embrace. I wrapped my arms around her not being able to help but comfort. "It's okay be okay kid. Let's get outta here." 

I stood up, and offered my hand to teleport. But the battle wasn't over.

***

Frisk pov

Undyne, the blue fish lady that was trying to kill me from earlier, was behind Sans getting ready to attack once again. 

I couldn't scream, but I pointed to warn Sans. He looked back, and summoned his magic in his eye. He picked her up once again with an invisible force, and threw her out of his path. 

While she was getting up, Sans looked back towards me. "Get out of here. I'll be okay, just get somewhere safe."

I didn't want to leave him, but he was right. I was gonna get killed. And if Sans isn't lying, then I could be saved. 

I started to run away opposite of the battle. I kept going, intill I was at some waterfall, with a cave behind it. The rock was full of crystals and shined against the water. It was still beautiful. Carefully, I went behind the waterfall, and stayed silent for the time being. 

While in there, I saw dust scattered on the ground. It was black, and the sense of magic was still near. They just recently died. 

I started to think to myself. Could that be me? Could I starve from not eating? Or be killed because I'm this thing and refuse to be? I get that Sans wants to protect me, but what if he's waiting his time? I still don't understand a lot, or remember everything exactly but at least I know who killed me, where, and how.

When Sans told me stories of the others, I kinda felt bed for not knowing them. They sounded so nice and like they cared for me. Now one of them is coming to kill me. 

I sat there with these thoughts swimming in my head. I could feel my stomach growl a little. I hope what Undyne said about her friends was just to scare me. I really don't want to leave Sans alone. 

After sitting there for a while, I hear a voice from the other side of the waterfall. 

"F-frisk!" It was Sans, and he sounded hurt! 

I ran outside the waterfall, I see him limping, and hold his side keeping pressure on his wound. I ran over to him, and wanted to ask all questions. But the only words that came out. "S-sans....hap-happen."

"K-kid..." He then collapsed onto his knees and closed his eyes. 

"Sans!" I Cried. He didn't answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Frisk Pov

I ran back to Papyrus as quick as I could. Undyne had seemed to stormed off and Papyrus was screaming for her to come back.

I made my was towards him, and once I did I pulled on his scarf. 

Once he saw it was me he had a sigh of relief. "HUMAN! THANK GOODNESS YOUR OKAY" Papyrus shouted. This guy sure was full of energy. "WHERE'S SANS? UNDYNE HURT HIM REAL BAD THEN HE JUST VANISHED INTO THIN AIR!"

I shook my head, and pointed the way I came. "H-hurt...he...help."

Papyrus seemed a little confused on what I was saying, but then realized I wanted him to follow me. 

We went back to where I left Sans. He was still there, passed out and bleeding from his side. "BROTHER! BROTHER PLEASE GET UP."

He wasn't responding. Papyrus started to have orange tears fall to the side of his cheek bones. But he wiped them away and stood over Sans' body. "STAND BACK HUMAN." 

I did as told. Papyrus placed his hands on Sans chest. He closed his hands and started to focus on something. Finally he was able to get all focus, and orange magic started to illuminate from within his palms. I stood there astonished by how fast it was working. The blood that was coming from his side was now gone. 

Papyrus opened his eyes and seemed happy of his work. He picked up Sans and carried him like a baby. It was kinda adorable.

"HE WILL BE OKAY" Papyrus said. "BUT WE NEED TO GET HIM TO SAFETY AND SOME PLACE TO REST."

I nodded and gestured my arm to follow me. We walked back to the village where Sans and I are staying. As I was walking I noticed there aren't many like me around. Pretty sure Undyne probably had something to do with it. 

We got to the village and the house we stayed in. When we walked in, Papyrus placed Sans on the couch where he normally sleeps. I grabbed his blanket and pillow and placed them atop of him. 

"THERE. SANS SHOULD BE UP IN NO TIME." Papyrus said...not so sure of himself. "I SHOULD GO FIND UNDYNE. SHE MUST BE REALLY UPSET." I looked down a little upset, more so angry. Why would would she do this to her friend. Sans should have just let her kill me.

Papyrus knelt down to my level and placed his hand on my shoulder. "HUMAN. I KNOW THAT UNDYNE HAS DONE SOME HARM, AND SHE WILL FACE CONSEQUENCES! BUT I MUST GET BACK TO SNOWDIN AND PROTECT THE PEOPLE." I nodded my head. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL RETURN SHORTLY. IN THE MEAN TIME, PLEASE PROTECT SANS FOR ME? I KNOW YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME MUCH, AND I HOPE ONE DAY YOU DO, BUT I PROMISE I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT YOU. I ALWAYS BELIEVED IN YOU!" I smiled almost having the feeling of crying again. I ran up to him, and wrapped my arms around him in an embrace. 

I don't remember him much. But if he's willing to step out of his way for me, then I trust him. Besides, he is Sans brother.

After we ended our embrace, Papyrus stood up and went towards the door.

I waited around for Sans to wake up. It felt like years, even if it was only hours. To pass the time, I walked around the village. I grabbed some supplies and looked around anything else we missed, but it looked like we got everything. The walk was nice though.

I started thinking of the last words Papyrus said before he left. "I Always believed in you." I don't know why but it chest sent a shiver in my undead body. I kept thinking in'till I heard i saw a glowing light inside one of the houses.

I looked inside to find a newly fallen body. It was a newly fallen body. She was just a head it seemed, almost in a shape of fish. Her scales were already staring to tint and she was barely moving.

Her soul was glowing and starting to crack straight in the middle. It was glowing..it was alive...it was going to be my next meal.

I promised Sans I would never eat another soul. But I couldn't help myself. It was basically calling me, and this girl was turning into what I am now. It wouldn't hurt if she's already dying, right?

I grabbed the soul and shoved it into my mouth. The feeling of being alive started to swim through me. It was sweet and filled with magic.

Then I was no longer in the abandoned house. I was in some house. It had a fridge, a computer and a whole band set in front of me. Behind the instruments were three monsters I don't remember. One of them was the girl... Shyren ... Shyren was her name. She was in front with a microphone looking a little shy.

Next to her was a ghost wearing headphones. He kinda looked like he was on the verge of crying but also seemed really excited.

And next to him was a robot with a lot of pink. He seemed beamed with every positive emotion in the book and looked pretty excited with being a back up singer. Lights dimmed and started to sing a song. It was beautiful and about to never look at the bad things and remember the good. It's been forever since I heard music, or since I died anyway.

After the song was over I heard a familiar voice next to me starting to cheer. I looked over, and saw Sans smiling bigger then I've ever seen. "Guys! That was amazing! Don't you agree kid?" While I was answering his question I felt something inside of me. My heart was racing, and my cheeks were heating up. Iv'e never felt something more happy and calming since I was alive. It's almost like eating a soul! I guess I can't say that I haven't felt it. When I'm around Sans now, I feel my cheeks heat up and maybe a little shaky, but that's it. Is that similar to what I was feeling in this vision?

I awoke from my vision. I learned I had friends that were in a band together! And Sans knew these people too. We were all friends. I wish I knew more, but the feeling from the soul was gone. As I was walking I saw that Shyren now dead body was leaving the village.

I made my way back to where Sans was staying. When I got there he was just waking still holding his head and had his eye's closed. "S-Sans!" I managed to get out. I sat next to him trying to comfort him and letting him know I'm here. "Kid?" Sans asked. "What...happened?" 

"Un...dyne...hurt...Pap help..." He took a minute to get it together, but was able to clear. "Where's Papyrus? Are you-" Sans opened his eyes and looked straight at my face. He looked a little shocked. I was about to ask him whats wrong, but then I remembered. Shyren's soul. 

"Sans...I...can e-explain..." Sans smiled but didn't look me in the eye. "I'm not mad. Just kinda hoping you didn't-" I grabbed his hand. "Already...dead..couldn't help self..." I started to feel the heat in my cheeks rise again. But it wasn't out of the feeling, it was out of sadness and guilt. That's when I started to feel tears in my eye's start to form. "S-sorry...I didn't want...hurt you..."

Sans quickly sat up and cupped the side of my cheek wiping the tears. "Hey hey hey!" He said trying to calm me down. "I'm not mad! I promise. I guess your hunger just got the best of you. Besides if they were already dead...then you didn't hurt anyone."

The shaking in me calmed down, and the heat in my cheeks were turning to the heat in my cheeks with that feeling. "S-sorry..." Sans just smiled and placed his forehead on mine. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't want you to end up like Gerson, and if eating a soul is the best way, then it's best way."

I looked up at Sans and nodded. Then I finally figured out the feeling's...

Love.


	10. Chapter 10

Sans pov

My sockets were closed, but I was far from sleep. I laid on the couch trying to rest from the wound I received in the battle. Frisk Insisted I tried to heal.

 My mind was racing with twenty different problems in my head. One being Frisk eating that soul. I know she said that the monster was already dead. But that didn't change her hunger for on in the first place. I hope it wasn't anyone I knew. 

Another problem was Undyne. She was after both me and Frisk worst then ever. I tried to reason, but that fish has lost to much.. Her home, her father figure, she want's justice. She's pretty known for that.

How am I going to help her? How am I going to protect her? What happens if she eat's another soul. Who am I going to hurt so I can I do what I can? Am I going to lose her? 

I started to feel myself shake at the thought so I knocked it off. I tried to actually sleep, but a knock at the door made me jump. I'm assuming it was Papyrus, but just to be sure I had a bone ready in hand. "Who is it?"

"BROTHER! IT'S ME!" Pap screamed from the other side of the door. I love Paps, but I really hope he doesn't attract any soul eaters. "Come in bro."

I dismissed my weapon and relaxed back on the couch. Pap walked in with a green back in hand. "SANS! GLAD TO SEE YOUR AWAKE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Frisk took care of me. She told me what happened and how you came to my rescue. I always knew you were the coolest Pap" He gave me a big goofy smile that always made me smile. 

"Anyway, whats in the bag?" I pointed to the green beat up bag in his hands. "OH RIGHT! WHILE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WERE HAVING A PRIVATE DISCUSSION, I WAS ABLE TO RETRIEVE SOME HELPFUL ITEMS." He reached into the bag and pulled out each thing he named. Food, medicine, water. And something that really caught my eye socket. "Is that-" "ITS A PICTURE OF YOU, ME, METTA, ALPHYS, UNDYNE, THE QUEEN, THE KING, AND FRISK! I THOUGHT IT MIGHT REALLY HELP WITH THE WHOLE MEMORY THING!" 

I got up off the couch to grab the frame out of his hand. I had this in my room on the box I called my nightstand. We took it a few days after Frisk officially moved in. Well...in this timeline. I looked how young she was. She only was fourteen when we took this picture. She might have changed physically, but she was still the same Frisk that would do anything to see the whole underground go free. 

"Hey kid! Come here I gotta show you something!" Frisk came out of the used to be kitchen. She said it was quiet and where she liked to go. She still had a little drop of magic on her mouth. I knew Papyrus might be having the same thought's I had, but I guess since he saw I was cool with it then so should he. When she was fully out I showed her the photo. 

"This is us a long time ago. A few days after you showed up here. And these are all of our friends." She grabbed the photo. She smiled but it dropped as she pointed to Undyne. "Bad? Or...f-friend." I looked at Pap who had a slight worried look. 

"HUMAN, UNDYNE ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE A FRIEND. SHE EVEN CALLED YOU HER BESTIE! YOU WERE A SISTER TO HERE. SHE JUST DOESN'T WANT YOU TO END UP LIKE GERSON IS ALL." He gave her a big smile to help her ease, but it wasn't worth it. She game him a smile back that convinced him, but not me. 

"ANYWAY, I WOULD BE CAREFUL SANS. IF YOU REALLY THINK SHE CAN BE HELP THEN I AM GIVING YOU FULL SUPPORT. BUT UNDYNE...NOT SO MUCH." I let out an sigh. "Yeah." I looked over towards Frisk. She was still observing the photo. She might remember it. That or she wants to but she can't.

She caught me looking at her and set the picture on the couch. "I-I'm s-sorry. I hurt...her....you" She pointed to where I had my wound. I was just about to teleport to where Frisk was hiding, but Undyne got me to quickly and I was struck in the side with her spear. 

The rest I don't remember. But I was lucky to have Frisk near me. That's how I know there's more for her. That's she's still the person she's always been. 

I got close to her to press my hand on her shoulder. "You didn't hurt anyone. She's just...scared. She misses you to much to see you hurt."

She gave me her pity smile and continued to look down at the picture. I looked over her shoulder to see what exactly she was looking at. She kept eyeing herself. Probably wondering if that's really her. 

I spaced out long enough that Papyrus made  a quiet cough. I got off her shoulder to stand up. "Sorry bro. Just looking at memorys."

Pap raised a brow at me. I tried to keep ot cool but know me I always had a way to show I was lying. "BROTHER. MAY I SPEAK WITH YOU?"

I looked back at Frisk. She seemed pretty occupied by the picture. Maybe it was bringing her memory's? I looked back over to Pap and showed him the kitchen. Well used to be kitchen. It still had cabinets, counter tops and a sink. It was small but we barely go in here so we never payed attention to it. 

"So what's up bro." I asked sitting on a counter. "BROTHER. KNOW THAT I AM JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU, AND THAT I DO REALLY CARE AND WANT TO HELP FRISK..." I started to get a little worried of what he might say. "Yes?" 

"ARE YOU...ARE YOU FALLING FOR HER?" He placed his hands on his hips. He gave me a look that was reading how I felt. "What do you mean bro?" I asked acting dumb. "BROTHER DO NOT TOY WITH ME. I KNOW YOU KEEP THINGS FROM ME. AND THATS YOUR DECSION. BUT FOR THE SAKE OF UOU BEING SAFE JUST ANSWER THIS ONE. ARE YOU FALLING FOR FRISK? DO YOU...LIKE HER? IN OTHER WORDS."

I let out a sigh of defeat. I never knew he knew I kept things from him. I keep things like Gaster and when I worked at the lab. Or  about the resets and the thoughts and nightmares I have at night. Those were things for his own protection and my own conscience. It was never my intention for Pap to feel left out and dumb, but I couldn't tell him these things. But I can let him know this. It's not like I'm very good at hiding it.

"Yes. I-" Before I could speak more he stood up. He looked both happy, but a little worried. "BROTHER I KNOW. I KNEW EVEN BEFORE THIS HAPPENED YOU HAD A THING FOR HER. AM I WRONG?"

I don't why he kept pestering if he knew. Typical Papyrus. "No...I was going to ask her, but I never found the right time. I knew she liked me back. It was pretty obvious, but that only made me happier. Now she's this thing...and I don't think she remembers those....feelings." I looked from the archway in the kitchen to see Frisk sitting in front of a window holding the picture close to her chest and her eyes closed. I knew that was her way of trying to remember something. 

Pap could probably see the hurt in my eyes. It did. I never really thought of relationships cause I knew they weren't gonna last long. But then Frisk came by and we made it promise. A promise. What's the point of keeping one if you don't remember having one. She doesn't remember what I did. She doesn't remember what she did. I almost lost hope, but I knoe there's still a part of her. Of she remembers a part of me, maybe she remember the other. 

Papyrus snapped me back into the underground and rested a hand on my shoulder as he knelt down to my level. 

"BROTHER. ITS GREAT THAT YOU FOUND LOVE IN YOUT LIFE AND I'M HAPPY FOR YOU. BUT SHES...." 

"Still Frisk. She may look different and can't speak, sleep, eat anything other than souls but she still her." I snapped. "Don't forget she was like a sister to you!"

He had both hands on both shoulders now. "BROTHER SHE STILL IS. BUT RIGHT NOE ITS TO DANGEROUS TO GET TO CLOSE. SOMETHING MIGHT HAPPEN AND I CAN'T SEE YOU LIKE THAT."

I looked away. "What's gonna happen? She won't do anything..." "YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT. MAYBE SHE WON'T. BUT JUST IN CASE, YOU CAN RISK HAVING HER THAT WAY."

I thought of it, and he was right. She can't love. She doesn't have a soul. I sighed trying to relieve myself knowing that I would have to wait. Its not a never...just a wait. I hope.

"Your right bro...as always." Paps stood up and went into his superhero pose as I would like to call it. "NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE I AM! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" I chuckled with his optimism. My brother is so cool.

***  
Frisk pov

As Pap and Sans were talking in the kitchen, I looked at the picture that Sans handed me. Some figures are who I already knew and met. Alphys, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus and me. Another I saw in the vision with Shyren. It was the hot pink robot that only spoke elegant and loved himself, but also his friends. I don't know his name though. The others I don't know. They looked liked big fluffy white creatures. One had long horns and a beard with a kind smile. He wore a crown and has a big purple robe on covering something shiny in the inside. The other was a little smaller but with small horns and didn't wear a crown. She had a gentle smile and had her hands in her front with her pretty lilac purple flowing dress. I haven't seen them, I just hope their nice and aren't like Undyne.

Everyone seemed so happy to have me there. Undyne had this big yellow toothed grin that screamed joy and excitement. Not the type of grin that screamed kill and determination. I hope I can see that side of her one day.

I looked up from the picture and was transported into another area. It was in waterfall still, but away from the village. I was in some kind of room with a huge hole in the middle. There was two paths to exit the room but I couldn't move. 

I'm in another vision.

I had a feeling again. But not a very good one. It was...dark. I felt like a wave of black water just wiped away my good side, and everything was my enemy. Like I was corrupted. I looked down at my hands. They were covered in dust. the same thing monsters turn into when they get killed. I remember that.

I had a tutu and pink ballet shoes on. I was on my way to find another target. I ran into a crouched, shaking Shyren in a corner. She looked as she did nothing wrong. "P-please..." She said quietly. "Don't kill me...." But I still raised mt feet, and stomped on her in'till she was nothing but a pile of dust.

I looked to my side, and saw a figure standing in the shadows.  It was Sans. His grin were dark as his eyes. His eye shined bright blue, with flames pouring out of his socket. I could see he was clenching his fist through his jacket pockets. But all I did was smile, and kept walking.

When I woke from my  vision , Sans and Papyrus were walking from the kitchen. Sans looked at me with a small frown. I wiped my face to see if anything was wrong. A single black tear ran down my face. Most likely from the vision.

Was that a memory? When would I ever kill anything? What was my purpose? And Shyren seemed kinda alive from when I took her soul.

I lost my thought when Sans started talking to me. "Kid you alright?" He asked. I only nodded in response. Maybe when we have time alone, i'll try and tell him about the visions.

"WELL" Papyrus exclaimed. "I MUST BE OFF. UNDYNE MIGHT BE WORRIED OF WHERE I'VE GONE. ILL BE BACK TO CHECK ON BOTH OF YOU." 

I walked up to Papyrus and wrapped my arms around him for an embrace. Papyrus smiled and knelt down to my level so he could get a better reach. 'I'LL SEE YOU SOON FRISK. I WILL MAKE SURE UNDYNE WON'T LAY A HAND ON YOU." He stood up and gave me a genuine smile, before walking out the door.

I looked back at Sans who seemed a little out of it. "S-S..ans?" I tried saying. He snapped out from where ever he was. "Yeah kid?"

"Okay...?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just deep in thought. But the real question is, are you okay? I looked at you from the kitchen and you seemed pretty out of it. Then when I came out, you had a tear running." 

He seemed pretty bugged by this. I took a breath to calm myself down, and did my best to speak. "I...need to....t-tell something..." Sans shook his head. He held out his hand for me to grab. "Let's go to a calmer place. I have a feeling that's somewhere we both need to be."

I reached for his hand, and we were no longer int the house. We were in the area we were when he told me about Gaster. The water was so calming, and the grass wasn't to damp, but wasn't to dry. Soft and glowing like everything else.

We sat at the edge, and tried to think of the best way to word this.


	11. Chapter 11

Sans pov 

When I opened my sockets we were right where I wanted to be. We were back in the beautiful area in waterfall where the waterfalls in the distance glows to the crystals on the roof of the cave we call home.

I took a huge breath enjoying the calming smell of the water. I knew that Frisk wanted to discuss something important so I thought this might be the most calming thing to do. Last time we were here, we discussed something else important of Frisk. She thought Papyrus, Undyne, And everyone of her friends hated her. 

That just made me think of what Pap said before he left. And I couldn't choose weather he was right or wrong. 

We went to the edge of the cliff looking over at the glowing water. The grass glowed with the small neon mushrooms and was soft like a cushion. We sat letting our feet dangle off the edge. She seemed a little tense of the situation she was about to explain. 

My thoughts started to swim with so many bad thoughts and situations. The worst one was she was starting to get hungrier and she might lose herself in a never ending battle of being herself but dead, or being dead and feeling nothing but hunger and greed for more magic from souls of innocent monsters. I didn't want to think about that. Cause the only way to end it would to...

I grabbed her hand to ease the tension letting her know whatever it is, I'll be here for her.

"Sans...I hav...have not been...t-telling you..." She looked as she stared at my hand on hers. "Whatever it is, I'm not gonna be mad. I'm sure you had a good reason." 

I clenched her hand harder, but to hard, to ease her. She smiled as she got ready to explain. "Some...times. When I eat a s-soul...I'll see things and feel them...Like memories." 

I was a slightly surprised. I loosed my grip on her hand and tried to process. If she could remember things by things by eating souls, was she even herself at all? I swept the thought. I didn't want to think about the bad things, and I tried to for the rest of the conversation. I don't want her to think i'm upset with her when I'm just upset with myself.

"What do you see?" I asked calmly. She looked over the edge at the streaming water below. "S-some are...nice. I feel...happiness and c-calm. I remember...Monster kid...And how we p-played." I guessed that was the first soul she ate when she saw me back at the village. I wondered who it was...poor kid. She had to kill a close friend, who I'm guessing was in pain. 

 

"Who was the soul back at the village before I woke up." I asked getting more interested. She gave a little bit of a frown. "Sh-Shyren. We were at a b-band...and I s-saw you... Happy." I smiled at that. I'm glad she remembered the good days when I wasn't always down, and I was happy to be with her. 

I was about to make a comment before she interrupted. "But...Another....Vision I-I had was of...Me...Turning her t-to dust..." I felt my eye blink. How could she see a memory from another timeline. Everything else was before this happened in this timeline. "What do you mean." Turning my head towards her. "I-I don't know... I s-saw her...Crying....I turned her to d-dust with...A knife. And you..." 

She looked at me with pain and fear in her dull eyes. It's amazing how with just looking at walking corpse I knew what she was feeling with her colorless eyes. "Y-you were behind me...And your eye..." She held up her hand and pointed to my left eye. I knew what she saw. It was when I watched her kill everything in the underground. Why I did it? I don't even know. I just knew it wasn't her. I least I thought it wasn't. That's why I glared at her with my eye glowing hot with anger. 

"I'm sorry that you saw that. That wasn't you I was glaring at. I don't know why you saw...that. But believe me. I would never use that eye on you." I cupped my hand on her cheek to block the black tear falling down her face. "Why....did I...do that?" She asked looking at me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her holding her head to my chest. "You didn't. That was...something else. We don't need to talk about it. It's gone."

She dug her head into my chest wrapping her hands around me tightly. I rubbed her back in comfort, and let her breathe easy. "Thanks for telling me kid. And don't worry. We'll find a way out of this." She backed away and looked at me once again like she had more to tell me. "I remember...How I died...." I closed mt eyes and stopped her from talking. "It's fine kid. I don't wanna hear it." And I was telling the truth. To much is already on me.

As we had another embrace, I saw something move in the shadows of the wall of rock near the cliff we sat upon. I whispered close in Frisk ears. "Get behind me." She looked up from my chest. "W-why?" I started to push her seeing the shadow get closer. "Do it!" 

She moved fast behind me before a rock the size of me hit her. I was able to block us both with a cage of bones to be our shield. "Who's there!?" I demanded.

"Lower your shield and you'll find out. I promise I won't fire considering your willing to protect such filth." He said. His voice sounded sneaky and medium pitched. I never heard it before, so this guy was new. 

I was about to shoot back for the comment towards Frisk, but I controlled myself and lowered the cage of bones like told. I still stood in front of Frisk protecting her in case this guy wants to play any games. 

I scanned him. He was tall bu skinny with fur all over the body. It was brown with a mix of tan and black with a small pinch of grey. His face was like a tiger and had long whiskers. And the eye's were the most eerie of all. They were big and green with a black diamond as his pupil. He wore a tan trench coat with a brown bag around his body. His pants were black along with his boots. 

Yeah...I never saw this guy before. 

"The name's Max. I run a survival camp deep in the parts in waterfall. It's safe from...well what your protecting." He eyed Frisk with his big green eyes. I stood in front of her protecting her from his sneaky gaze. "Listen. She's not like the others, and I have no idea who you are. She's no threat so you can run back to your camp." Frisk ducked down as he glared at her. She seemed almost ashamed to be here.

I grabbed the collar of his fancy little coat and pulled him closer to show a threat in my dark sockets. A smile crept along his face making me angrier. "I know you. Your that skeleton who tells puns and visits the bar almost everyday getting drunk and talking nonsense." I let go of his collar but kept my eye's dark. I was ready to blast this guy for bringing up my drinking issue.

"Yeah? So what. Who the hell do you think you are anyway Max. And what are doing here exactly?" I asked getting back to Frisk. She seemed slightly less terrified now that I was closer. 

"Well I was just scavenging, looking for anything useful for my camp, in'till I came across the sight of a skeleton getting attacked by a taker. Or at least I thought before I saw what was really going on. Almost made me barf."

I decided to ignore his snarky comment and payed more attention the name her gave her. "A taker? Is that what you call them?" He nodded with a sing song voice of correction. "That's what everyone calls them. Guess you were having to much fun that you never learned the basics." I rolled the lights in my eyes once again ignoring him. Although he had a point. I never paid attention to anyone else or anywhere else. When this all began, the group and I only paid attention to Snowdin. And the lazy skeleton I am, I just called them what they were, Soul eaters. And so did the group. I never really heard what the people of Snowdin called them considering I never really said it in front of them. 

"Anyway, who is this monster. I never saw a thing like her before." He closely looked at Frisk examining her. He was about to stroke her hair before I stopped him by grabbing his shoulders. "Her name is Frisk. The human who fell and stayed with the monsters to hopefully one day break free without Asgore ripping her soul from her body. At least that's who she was before..."

I almost laughed at my sentence. If she wasn't this thing, she could probably have Asgore break the barrier right now and leave the dead trapped here forever. But knowing her, she would never abandon anyone. Even if their not worth bringing.

"I see. Well I see why you would want to protect her, but you can't change this. Once your like this, your gone forever. And she may remember some things, but she'll one day be lost and turn into nothing but the taker she is." Max stared blankly at Frisk as he rambled on. I could feel my fist ball with anger just trying to tell me something that wasn't true.

"Your wrong. She's still Frisk. I know she is." He smiled and only shrugged it off. "Whatever you say pal. I should probably get back to my camp. If you want you can join me and stay the night. But I want her far away from the other survivors, which means you gotta hide her." 

I looked over at Frisk. She smiled pressing me on to accept the invitation. The kind person she is she probably didn't want to be rude and decline. Another thing to have hope she's still her. "I'll be fine. I know shortcuts." I said with a very fake smile along with a wink. 

"Great!" He said grinning. "But another thing. If she tries anything...She's nothing but motionless corpse. Understand?" He said glaring his dark green eyes into my sockets. He was being highly serious. "Understand. But you won't have to worry about that." 

He grinned once again and started to walk in a direction of where I'm guessing his camp was set up. "Glad we made an agreement on something. But you really have to keep her hidden. I don't think the Queen would appreciate seeing her lost child turned into..this. She's better off knowing she's as good as dead....well more dead then this."

As we were walking I felt my spine shiver. "The Queen? Toriel?" 

Max nodded.

I haven't seen Toriel since all of this started. She came back the day after Frisk vanished and noticed Frisk was gone. Undyne broke the news, and all Toriel wished was for her child to be back. Everyone was in the room comforting her while I was in another room almost having a cry session of my own. We both thought the worse. We never heard from her after that. We figured she was with Asgore in "New home". Who knew she was at a camp staying with some shady cat. But as Toriel would do, she would wanna help out as best she could. 

"I think the Queen deserves to know what happened to her daughter. I want Frisk to remember everyone. It might hurt her, but this will show you that she is a good person." I said as we walked. Max snuffed and continued to walk. "Fine. If you wanna break the Queen's heart, be my guest. She'll probably dust you for letting this happen to her."

I looked back at Frisk. She could feel the tense between Max and I starting to rise again. I smiled reassuring her. "I'm an old friend. Trust me. I think she'd be just fine with seeing a friendly face.


	12. Chapter 12

Sans POV

We follow Max through Waterfall past the caves and streams that made it peaceful. After a while I started to find I was in new places that I had no idea was part of the underground. We were going deeper by the minute. And the deeper we got, the more unrecognizable it got. 

We eventually made it to a giant water fall surrounded with leftover dust piles of any soul eaters, or should I call them takers now. Frisk seemed terrified to see of the sight, and I couldn't blame her. If it weren't for me, she'd become one of those sacks of flesh you see in horror movies.

We stopped in front of a giant mountain with a gushing glowing waterfall down below of an edge we stood on the rim of.  The water rushed down making a river stream far below."Is this it?" I asked looking around. Mmn Max singsonged. 

He pushed both of his furry paws out and aimed them straight at a boulder right next to the waterfall. He waved his hands around and used a force to push the rock to the side revealing a small hole behind it. He stood to the side and bent down formally insisting us to go in. I grabbed Frisk's hand and pulled her with me as we both walked in the the hole in the mountain. 

Max followed behind us closing the entry way behind us with his mind. He must have a string mind to move something like that without a human soul to possess.

I looked down the dark path of rock with only torches to keep it lit. They're really keeping this place hidden. And from what I see outside, the get a lot of visitors. "So how exactly find this place anyway?" I asked as we continued down the tunnel.   

"Well, my village was quickly invaded with takers before we even got the news that they were a thing. So me and some of the other survivors searched for another place to live. I soon found this place, and used my magic of having earth do my bidding to cover it up with piles of rock to make it seem only as a mountain with a nice waterfall." He grabbed a rock with his magic to play with. I was impressed by what he pulled off. Frisk seemed a little impressed herself. 

I started to think the village he was speaking of is where Frisk and I stay. It didn't seemed infested. But that's probably because they got wiped out by some other monster looking for a place to live. Who knows, it's home and nothing ever come's knocking on our doors. 

We arrived at the end of the tunnel to a bright light revealing small tents and houses built for small families. Kids were running around, and adults were walking around or sitting on their porch talking with others. I looked to see that the area was huge and every inch was covered with monsters trying to live and forget there's monsters out there trying to take other's souls.

"Welcome to El campamento de supervivencia de la cascada. He said in a presenting form. I was careful to keep Frisk behind me in case someone spotted her. I would use a short cut but I can't. Normally how I would use one is I'd would picture in my mind where I'm going. Kinda difficult when you don't what the place even looks like.

"Where can I go to hide Frisk from everyone?" I asked Max still keeping in the tunnel. He started to point in a direction of a hut made of dirt with grass on the top on all the way on the other side of the camp. I would only assume he made it himself with his magic. "That's where I sleep. Although I still have no idea how your going to be able to get her all the way over there without the whole camp trying to kill her. Everyone here as suffered some kind of loss. They hate takers, and will do anything to see them gone." He looked out as Max made his little speech.

I know how they felt in a way. They would do anything to have their loved ones back. But they knew killing something won't bring them back. It would make their pain worse. And the saddest thing about that, is they don't know that yet.

"Don't worry. I think I'll be able to get her there. Just tell Tori-...The Queen to meet us at your hut." It felt wrong to refer her as Tori. I always called her that. Now it feels if it's I have to call her by her real title. Even if she isn't wearing a crown or sitting on a throne.

After I got a good look at the hut from the other side, I grabbed Frisk's hand and thought of the spot I wanted to be. And just with a blink of an eye, we were in front of the dirt pile Max called home. It was smaller now that I was closer to it. But I guess it makes sense considering he is in a camp where others need space to live. I have to admit, he's very generous to make a whole camp for families, and families of those families. Back at Snowdin, whoever lived there stayed in there houses. We didn't hide, we didn't have rules. Just survive, and kill any Taker you see.

Guess I was never good at following the rules.

I looked around to make sure no one was around. They all seemed busy with something so I took the chance and quickly opened the door to the inside of the dirt home. It was a decent size for a one monster living space. The only light was a candle on a little wooden desk with a matching chair on the side. They were filled with notes and plans for the camp. I'll look at those later on most likely. 

Next to the desk was a straw bed with a nice blue quilt with one single pillow. And the thing next to that was a dresser filled with another coat and extra boots. The air was filled with the smell of the flowers sitting by his window. They were blue and white and had a little card that said "Love you!" Made me wonder when he got them.

Frisk sat down on the straw bed and started to look around her self. We both waited for Max and Tori to come through. Frisk just sat there quiet while I looked at his desk. Their was a picture of him and his arm around another cat looking almost like him except she had a black ruff of fur on her head. They both smiled and looked happy as they could ever be. It reminded me of the picture I have in my lab.

A silent knock interrupted the silence of the hut. Frisk backed away from the door. I stepped in front of her as I opened the door with the magic of my eye. Behind was a giant goat woman wearing a purple dress with the underground's crest across her chest. She had a kind smile and her horns were barely touching the tip of the door way. 

"Sans. How could you forget to say 'Who's there?'" She giggled. I walked up for an embrace not seeing her in so long. "It's nice to see a friendly face." I said hugging tighter. I'm normally not the type to give hugs, but with my friends wanting either me or Frisk dead, Frisk half dead, and Papyrus with those people, It's been getting hard. 

"It's very nice to see you Sans. When Max said you were here I almost-" She trailed off loosening her grip on me. I looked up to see she was looking at Frisk sitting on the bed silently. I could see the tears forming in her big red eyes. 

"Oh...my." She said almost letting out a sob. "Tori? Are you alright?" I asked backing away from our embrace. 

She walked over to Frisk who seemed a little nervous of her. She backed a way slightly as Tori knelt next to bed to get closer look of her lost child. "W-what happened to her." She asked as she held her hand trying to cup the side of her face. "How could this happen to her..." Frisk backed away before she could place her fingers on her soft skin.

I was almost to shamed to answer. I ask myself everyday myself how I could let this happen to her. "It was my fault. Alphys wanted to take her to lab for some project. I didn't want her to go. But instead of stopping her...I let her go. And when I saw her like this..." I couldn't finish. But I'm guessing she got the gist of what I was trying to say. She looked back at Frisk, who still seemed shaken. 

She closed her eye's letting a tear fall. "I don't blame you for her fate. I don't blame anyone. Its could have easily happened to anyone. Even me..." She trailed off for a moment collecting herself. "I'm just glad you were looking out for her, and still are. But do you really think this is the best thing for her?" 

She stood up and walk towards me. I had forgotten how tall she is compared to. Taller then Papyrus to be exact.

"Yes Tori. I know there's a way to fix all of this. I just have to figure it out." I stuffed my hands in my coat pockets. I'm still figuring out the small details myself.

She nodded and put her attention back on Frisk. Frisk looked over to me as some sort of guidance or protection from the giant goat lady. I smiled and sat on the bed next to her letting her know I'm there, even if I had nothing to worry about. 

"Frisk." I said to her calmly. "This is Toriel. Your goat mom I was telling you about. She was the first monster you met before meeting me next." She looked between me and Tori before finally keeping an eye on her.

"M-mom..." Frisk said silently. As if she was trying to remember how to say the words and what that word means. I looked as Tori almost started to ball. It's amazing how just one word can send a woman liker her crying. 

"Oh my child. I'm so sorry this happened to you. If only I knew this would of started..." She had to stop to keep herself from crying even more then she was. I placed my hand on her shoulder giving her the comfort she most likely hasn't had in a long time. "You said it yourself. There's no one to blame. So don't go blaming yourself."

She smiled as she wrapped her giant arms around me and Frisk. "I'm so happy to see your both holding up." I watched as Frisk smiled with her being squished between a goat woman and a skeleton. It brought me back to the days before all of this.

"Ahem." I heard a familiar sneaky clever voice say behind our little reunion. We all disconnected from our embrace to put our attention at the figure by the door. "Sorry to interrupt your highness, but this is my home and we need to discuss a view things."

Toriel stood up from the bed to stand tall against Max. He was pretty short, but taller then me. I made a sigh of defeat in my head still facing the fact that I'm and always will be the shortest monster who is a grown adult. 

"No worries Max. We were just catching up is all. Please take a seat. It is your hut." She smiled letting Max to his desk and taking a seat. He grabbed his scattered papers and neatly stacked them to the side before placing them in a drawer. He fixed the picture of him and the other cat monster standing next to them and put his attention back on us.

"So." He said snarky. "How do you know each other? I'm dying to find out." He wagged his...tail? I had no idea when that came in to play. But he seemed excited to know of our past. I was going to keep my mouth shut not knowing this guy and insulting both me and Frisk from the beginning. wouldn't make us any closer to friends. But Toriel being the kind Queen and mother that she was, explained how we met through the doors that led to the ruins deep on the woods near my old, and sadly still is today my sentry post. She told him of how we would tell jokes, stories and that our friendship just grew from there.

She then brought in Frisk. I made sure Frisk was paying attention hoping it might help her remember something from her memories. Of course I didn't know how that worked but I was hoping it might help in some way.

Tori started to explain Frisk and how she was basically her child. From the beginning she knew there was something special about her. She had a gift and she was willing to do whatever for entire race of monster's she had no idea existed. She never wanted her leaving the ruins thinking Asgore was going to do the same thing he did with all the other humans. She was grateful she didn't listen.

Max widened his eyes intrigued by the story he was hearing. Guess he never thought a pun telling skeleton would be friends with the Queen. We had more talks of memories and how many people she knew before this happened. 

"She seems like one hell of a human. Or should I say seemed." Max expressed. I glared straight through his green eyes. She may be dead, but she's not deaf. He held his paws up and thought it was so funny to place a smirk on his face. 

"Sorry Sans." He looked over to Toriel who seemed hurt due to the reminder she lost a child once again. "And your highness. I never meant to offend anyone." He did a small formal bow in his chair.

"It's alright Max. You are right in a way. She's not herself..."

There it is again with everyone thinking Frisk is some deaf dumb corpse. I was already annoyed with having to remind everyone that she's still herself. I swear if I had a gold coin for every time I had to remind  someone there's still hope, I'd be more rich then Mettaton himself.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. There's still hope. And if the answer to that hope is anyone, its her. So let's not say she's not herself and that she's just some walking corpse. I'm keeping her alive for many reasons and that's only one of them." I looked over to Frisk. She was smiling at my words. I smiled and winked back her letting her know I still got her back. 

"Your right Sans." Toriel said gently. "There is hope. But are your sure that Frisk is that hope?" She clasped her hands together a little anxious of what I might say. I gave her of one of my reassuring winks and my widest smiles. "I'm sure of it Tori." 

Max stood from his chair. I watched as he gave a quick glare to Frisk before opening the door out of his hut. "Well I have some business to tend to with my camp. Just keep her out of sight." 

Before Toriel or anyone else could say bye he left without another word. Toriel sighed and started to cuddle with Frisk some more. But my curiosity was to extreme to ignore an attitude like that.

"I get it." I said catching both of their attentions. "Takers raided his village. But those takers aren't Frisk. She's different. No one believe's me when I say this." I sat next to Frisk looking her in the eye. She wrapped her arms around to comfort me. I accepted the embrace and wrapped my arms around her to return it. I started to rub her back to clam myself. I caught Toriel smiling at our little scene. I felt my cheeks heat up so I broke the embrace making Toriel laugh slightly.

"I know what you mean Sans. And your right. She's different from any taker Iv'e seen. But from Max's perspective it's harder for him." I cocked my head. "What do you mean?" 

She looked over to the picture on his desk. She stood up from the bed and picked up the frame. "This was his sister. Max said she was so kind and loved everything in the world. She would do anything to help anyone. She almost reminds me of Frisk." She smiled as she showed Frisk the picture. Frisk held the frame in her tinted hands and looked up with a frown.

"What...Ha-happened..." She asked the best she could. Toriel bent her head down with her eye's closed. 

"When the taker's invaded his town, one of them caught her took her life. That's all that he explained to me. But it made a great deal on him. All of this is for her he says. He wanted to help people just like his sister."

I was taken aback by the story. I already know what's it like to loose a sibling. It's hard and I know where he's coming from if one of these things took his sisters life away. He want's revenge, but he's not going to take it out on Frisk.


	13. Chapter 13

Sans Pov

I felt kinda bad for leaving Frisk back in the hut all by herself. We've been here for almost less than twenty four hours surrounded by monsters who wanna see takers gone and forgotten. 

It's been about a day since we came here to the camp of whatever he called it. Max and Toriel insisted on a small tour so I could maybe learn and think about moving in. But I was sticking more with Frisk and out house back at the abandoned village. I did it for Toriel's sake and a little of my own to find the food stash. 

I walked around by his side watching as monsters dressed in ragged clothes and sad faces or fake smiles. The houses were poorly build with wood hanging down and giant holes covered with anything but the thing they needed to be boarded up with properly. Max wasn't proud, but that's all you can do with an apocalypse. 

Max must have read mt face of what I was thinking, because he gave me the look of "I know what that face is for." I tried to avoid it but I sadly was caught.

"Sans...This is all what a guy like me can do. Besides, some of these people have had worst lives then this believe it or not." I looked at him with my sockets wide. Tori, who was standing on the other side of Max, looked at me with approval. 

"It's true Sans." She said sympathetically. "Children who didn't have homes way before this all started. Families living on the street. Children providing for their parents." She kept walking as she put her head down. "It was sad to hear some of the tales."

"Isn't this making them feel worse. Half of the people here aren't even smiling!" I yelled feeling my fist clench in his pockets. Toriel looked a little guilty as I was now starting to feel. Max sneered as I knew under that feline smile he was clenching his teeth. 

"I know I'm not the best camp leader, but you try running a camp to feed the needy under such a condition. The reason their not smiling is probably because they watched someone they loved turn into that thing you keep in my hut!" He stopped walking as he stood in front of me and pointed right at the hut Frisk was in.

I looked around quickly making sure no one heard. Luckily no body did. He kept walking in front of me. Toriel said no words as she stared at the floor unsure of what to say. I didn't know what to say either. 

After moments of silence, Max stopped in front of a house that was not well built like the others. In front of it was a little monster with a head covered in feathers and the rest with fur. Iv'e never seen anything like her. She held a small little doll that had leather shaped wings with a triangle tip at the end of it's tale. She squeezed it as we all got close. But it wasn't out of fear, it was out of joy.

"Hey there biscuit." He said to the girl. "How's your mom?" She looked towards the house, then back at him with a small pout. "She's still in bed healing." Her voice was high pitched with such sweet tuning in the rhythm. I had to guess she was no older then eight. 

Max reached in his pocket and grabbed a small ration of bread. He handed it with his smile and patted her on the head gently letting only a single feather fall from her small head. "Share that with your mom for me." He said as she smiled holding the small thing. 

She looked over to Tori and had an even bigger smile on her face letting herself rush into her legs being careful not to drop her bread or small doll as she wrapped herself around Toriel like she hasn't seen her in years. 

"Tor!!" She squealed. Toriel picked her up in her arms with a huge smile as if that was her child. "Hello my child. It is great to see you again as well." She hugged her again with tender and care. Max stepped back near me watching the beautiful moment. 

"Psh." Max tsked. "I give the child a piece of bread and she still wants a hug from mama Toriel." He put his head down but still looked as if she was gonna tear up. "I don't blame her though. Toriel is a real gem around these parts. She watches the children who either don't have parents, or their parents are too sick to take care of them."

I watched as a swarm of kids came rushing in surrounding Toriel and drowning her in hugs. They called her "Mama!" or "Goat mom!" Made me think of Frisk when she first fell down. 

"Wow..." I said letting myself relax. "The kids really love her." Max laughed and shoved his furry hands in his coat pockets. "Yeah." he said with a laugh. "Honestly I don't know what I'd do without her. I found her in tears back in Snowdin. I thought she might come in handy with some of the children here. Little did I know they might like her more then me." He laughed again making me kinda laugh as well. 

Toriel was always kind with children. Mostly cause she didn't have any of her own. Why she always took in the human's that fell. Why she took in Frisk. And she still will have her after what happened to her. 

While I was laughing, a small brown ball of fur started to park at my feet stepping on my pink slippers. Then a little monster boy with horns stabbing through a little baseball cap came rushing towards it. He grabbed it by the collar and pulled it off scolding it for it's misbehavior. It made me smile. Brought memories of the good ol times in Grillby's.

"Sorry sir!" He exclaimed. "He hasn't had a treat in a while so I guess when he saw you he jumped. He's not normally like this." He bent down to scold it once again but I stopped him by petting the fluffy thing. "Its okay. You'd be surprised on how much I got used to it." I said as the dog was now on it's back wanting pets on it's stomach. 

"Here." I said as I held out my hand making a small bone appear. The dog jumped up in a sitting position as I handed it to him. The little thing then started to chow it down and wag it's tail as it did so.

"Thanks sir!" said the little boy as he walked away with his dog working on its bone. Max laid a hand on my shoulder giving me a job well done.

"You'd be great for the dog's of you stay. Your always welcome." Toriel got done playing with the children and walked over to join in the conversation. "It would be nice to have you around again. We could tell all the puns we want."

She giggled making Max laugh as well. I sat silently waiting for them to notice that I wasn't interested. Toriel was the one to notice first and nodded her head making Max stop as well. But he wasn't so understanding. "Come on Sans. I know it's not the best but it's better then where you were probably staying."

I shoved my hands back in my pockets. "But what about Frisk. She can't just sit in there while I'm out here doing things. Frisk and I were doing just fine back where we were staying. In fact she kept taker's away with her smell. This place only attracts takers even with your little secret way." Toriel stepped in front of me. "Sans please, we understand that you want whats best for Frisk. This might be the best thing for her." 

I sat there as they watched me think. I mean it could be better for me. I wasn't sure for her. I turned back towards where the hut Frisk was just waiting around in. "I'll think about it. I gotta check on Frisk." I knew Max tried to stop me, but Toriel knew me and how I liked my time alone. Even if I wasn't alone.

Frisk Pov

I looked at the small details of the room waiting alone for Sans, Max, and Toriel to return from their 'tour' as they called it. I knew they were just probably telling him to just kill me. 

I don't really wanna die. I still have things I need to figure out, and after I do that's when I'll be ready. I'm just not ready yet. 

I got bored just sitting at the bed of the hut, so I wandered around looking at some of the pictures, and the little nick knacks he had. I then realized on his little wooden desk that there was a picture frame faced down. I remembered Max put it down when Sans started to ask questions. I picked it up and looked at it again seeing the smaller and girly version of Max. She was holding two fingers up as some sort of symbol and had a bigger smile than Max.

Before I could examine the desk any further I heard a faint knock at the door. I quickly returned the picture back to the way it was on the desk faced down. I decided the next time I was alone was when I could be a bit more curious. 

The door opened only to reveal a certain skeleton that I was happy to see instead of a suspicious cat. The guy acted nice and so did Toriel. But I didn't trust the one as much as I did the other. Sans closed the door and flopped on the bed looking a little confused. He tried to cover it with a smile but a part of me knew better. I poked at his chest making him look at my worried expression.

"It's nothing kid. Just a dumb thing they tried to get me into." He said closing his sockets trying not to look at me. I poked his noes to make him look at me once again. This time I showed I was more serious. He sighed with defeat.

"They want us to stay here for good. But I know you don't wanna stay here all day long. So I'm acting like I'm thinking it over but really I'm here to keep an eye on you." he smiled making me feel that feeling once again. I ignored it due to the fact that this was something big.

Of course I didn't want to stay here in this hut all day everyday. Sometimes thing need to be brought to a conclusion. 

"Sans....I-I..." I tried to speak. He sat up knowing I was serious about something. "I...I th-think I should go w-while...you stay." I said looking down. He immediately sat up more and sat in front of me on top of the bed. He looked into my eye's with his sockets big with worry.

"Kid. What are you saying? I can'y let you go out there alone. Someone might hurt you . You'll become one of those thing's if you don't get enough food or worse. And I can't afford that." He looked at my hands as so did I. I felt bad for bringing up the topic. 

"I...J-just don't want to...hold back." I said still looking at my hands. He grabbed the bottom of my chin to make me look at him closely. I started to feel the feeling even harder....whats is this love feeling doing to me? 

"You don't hold me back. You keep me going." He said as he leaned in closer to my mouth. Then before I could tell, his mouth was touching mine. The feeling returned strongly and more with need. i was addicted and couldn't stop feeling the rush it gave me. I watched as his eye's were closed and focused on only this moment. 

I wanted this to last forever...then it ended with the door being barged open by Max. Sans pushed me away before he could notice what we were doing. He seemed out of breath abd worried as well. 

"Max? What's wrong?" He asked getting to his feet. "Takers...They got in and we're under attack. There's about a dozen wandering around the camp." He was rally out of shape. 

I bolted up to see outside of the doorway there was running monsters all around the place. I started to panic seeing how many were feared. Sans closed the door making sure no one could see me. "How did this happen?" 

Max shrugged and opened the door again. "We'll solve that later. Right now I need your help. We can't let anyone get scratched."

Max ran back out preparing part of the earth in his hand. Sans looked back towards me his eye getting ready to glow. "Stay here. I will be back shortly."

I then watched as he ran out...I hope he doesn't get hurt again.


	14. Chapter 14

Sans Pov

It was the right moment. She was feeling scared and I wanted her to feel safe. I finally had the guts. Pun intended. But these damn creatures have to ruin everything. I decided we could talk about it later if she even knows what that was. I hope she knows what it means to me at least.

Max and I rushed out of the hut. He was starting to use the power of whatever it was his power was of summoning the earth to do his bidding. I used my magic feeling it hot in my eye and summoned a bone getting ready for attack.

Before hand killing these thing's were no problem. But now I feel like I'm betraying Frisk because she is one of these things. I've slaughtered dozens and each one was a friend I thought I was putting out of their misery. I can't even do that for Frisk.

As we stepped out I saw Toriel throwing fire straight at the some of the Takers trying to take some of the children's souls. There were dozens more trying to go after the grown up that were running every where.

We both froze in panic. How could this have happened? There was a secret door behind a rock with a freaking waterfall to really cover it. I looked towards Max to see him as worried as I was. "What do we do?" I asked. He looked around as he was searching for something. He must have found it because he soon looked at me with the fear gone and the fury in his eyes. "You stay here and help Toriel blast some of these freaks. I'm going to find out how they got in the first place."

With that he ran off throwing earth at any takers in his path. I then saw that some takers were coming after me. Luckily it was no one I knew. "Alright. Whose looking for a bad time." I said as they growled and started running fast towards me. 

I used my magic to throw swarms of bones straight through their heads or through them not killing but wounding. Some that got closer I had to throw, punch or stab. I watched as Toriel was setting a fire wall to protect the children and keeping the takers away. I heard her screaming for them to get to safety. As an old friend I knew what I had to do.

"Toriel! Drop the fire wall! Protect the monsters who survived!" I screamed as I was still fighting off some of the takers trying to take my soul. She looked at me with her eyes wide and filled with fear. "Sans if this wall goes down they'll attack the children. They go after the weak!" 

I looked at the ones trying to take down the wall but get incinerated in the meantime. I remembered what I did with my second encounter with Undyne. While fighting I screamed to her again. "Toriel! Trust me just bring down the wall and get them to safety!" She looked hesitant but did as told and let the wall go. 

They all then stopped paying attention to me and looked hungerly at the children. As they all started to run I felt the magic burning as I used my strength to make a thirty feet tall wall of bones summoned from the ground. I made each one of them blue so if they even think of trying they won't die but they will get hurt very very bad.

The children were screaming, crying and begging for help or their mom. Toriel gave me a look of thanks before telling the children to run the other way into hiding. I had to make sure to keep my strength to keep that wall up and to fight off the one's who are trying to come after me. I used all my strength before, I can do it again. 

My mind started to ask a lot of questions. Where the hell is Max? How did this happen? Why do they keep coming? Is Frisk okay? Did Frisk enjoy what we did? It all started to focus on Frisk. I soon realized the wall I had was starting to fade. I tried to bring it back but I was getting weaker by the second. 

It felt like the time in the hall in a past timeline. I gave it all I got and the girl in the green stripped sweater kept coming back. Everything I did was for Papyrus. And It still wasn't enough. I got slashed in the end because I was starting to fall asleep. I was always lazy at the most serious things.

I saw a swarm of takers starting to come after me. I felt weak in my chest and realized my wound from the fight with Undyne was starting to open with all this stress. I could feel my knees getting weaker and the magic inside starting to fade. The wall was going to break, and these takers would take my soul. 

Before I gave in to everything happening to me I saw someone running and starting to attack the swarm of takers who were going to attack. I looked closely to realize it was Frisk. I realized I was on one knee ready to fall. I tried to stand but my side was killing me. Her eyes were fully dull and her teeth were dripping with magic residue. I watched as she fought each and every taker off. Not one got near where I was.

When she had the time she started to run towards me. "S-Sans...!" She said her voice not fully there. I tried to sit up but I failed once again. "Kid! My wound from Undyne opened. But I'm okay! I can still keep that wall up from getting to the children. You gotta get out of here." 

Frisk shook her head and placed a hand on the side of my skull. "F-fight...You g-g-go..." She said putting her forehead against mine. I wanted to protest but another swarm of takers were coming this way. 

I looked as she fought them. They scratched and clawed, but they couldn't do any more damage to her. She growled and screamed not letting one past her. I figured the wall would stay up long enough as long as I wasn't dust. 

"I used my magic once again took a short cut to the hut. As I sat there wounded on my knee trying to find some way to help Frisk, the bed was moved all the way to the side revealing a passage deeper in the ground. 

The curiosity always did kill the cat. 

I grabbed a hold of the table and used it as a way to fully stand up. It hurt like hell but I was able to be a man. I made my way down the staircase going down into the secret passage limping with every step. 

I finally made my way down to see a large cage in a single empty room. It was broken and wide open. I didn't want to know what was in that thing. I saw another door that led down a long hallway. I sighed and held onto my side trying to hold myself together. I wasn't ready for the pain that might endure after all of this. 

I limped every step after going through that hellway. Why would Max have such a long passage way. Why would he have a passage way?   
As I made my way down the hallway it led to a single wooden door. I went to open it but it was already opened. Someone was down here. I know I don't have much strength but I wasn't going out like someone in a horror movie.

I summoned a bone in my hand and opened the door to find a dusted taker on the ground. I was in some sort of cave with the sound of rushing water. I kept going down and found out I was at the entrance of the camp.

As I got closer to the waterfall I saw a familiar Cat on his knees just behind the waterfall. I limped over and sat next to him. He was staring at a black dust pile looking like ash. He had tears running down the side of his face and the look of guilt in his eyes.

"Max? Who was it?" I asked. He wasn't scared that I was there. He just stared at the pile as he answered. "My sister." He said. I realized that this was the same sister he was speaking of in the photo on his desk. "But Toriel said-" 

"But she only told you what I told her. This is what happen's when you keep the ones you love even if they are this...thing." He grabbed a little of her dust and held it close to his chest. "They eventually get tired of you. They go out looking for food on their own because what you give them isn't good enough. And when they come back they aren't the same person anymore. Then your forced to do something you hoped you never had to do."

I looked near the pile to see a stalactite from the cave was laying on the side. I put two and two together and realized he was trying to keep his sister alive by keeping her in that cage. He tried everything to keep her alive. But he couldn't give her enough and she escaped trying to get some food. She found some but accidentally brought some friends with her.

The rest I didn't want to think about. Is this what would happen if- No. Frisk is only going after the ones who are hurt. And I'm not keeping her in some damn cage like a prisoner. He tried to keep her wrong and got many hurt because of it. 

"Your a hypocrite." I said feeling my sockets go lifeless. Max looked over to me offended. And he should be. "Excuse me?" 

"I said your a hypocrite! You kept wanting Frisk dead, hidden. When all you were doing was keeping your sister in a cage! At least I take care of her instead of treating her like some animal." He stood up and clenched his first hard. "She was my sister! Your's is a human! There's a difference. I wanted to protect my people and her. It was the only way and I realize it was a mistake. Now realize she is too!" He said almost in face. 

I stood up as hard as it was I was ready to throw a bone at this guy but he was one step ahead of me. He pinned me to the wall making chest bleed hard. "You want to protect her? Try doing that when she kills a dozen monsters. Then what will you do?" I looked at him wanting to give him a bad time right then and there. But I had no strength to do anything. I pushed him off even and started to storm off back to the door.

"I'm going to find Frisk to make sure she's fine. And to make sure your doing didn't kill anyone." I said before taking a short cut to the camp. I looked around to see black dust piles were everywhere. One pile I saw was of that bone I gave that kid. Near the pile was a blood trail leading to behind a tent where one stayed. I didn't want to see the rest. I already knew what happened.

"Frisk!" I called. The place was a ghost town. No takers, no people. "Frisk!" I called again but louder. "Toriel! Kids! It's Sans!" I tried. I then heard the sound of a takers growl and I felt my soul flutter thanking whoever was up there that Frisk was okay.

I ran closer to the sound to see Frisk digging herself into a monsters soul. The once fluttering heart was now sinking to the sight. I ran over hoping she would hear me. "Frisk! Stop!" I screamed. She looked over and was immediately filled with fear. I got down to her level and embraced her holding her tight in my arms. 

"I...I-I'm sorry...I-did-didn't mean to." She sobbed in my arms with black tears falling down the side of her face. I held on tighter letting her know I was there. "It's okay... It's okay. Was he?" I was hoping for the correct answer. But when I felt her head shake my soul sank even more.

I looked Frisk straight in the eye. "Frisk. I know I was never good at making promises, but you have to promise me this. You have to promise to never eat a live soul again. I know it's probably hard for you to control but please promise me." She looked at me scared and uneasy. I knew it was hard for her. I couldn't imagine to be told to never eat something again. But I wasn't telling her that. I was telling her to not kill anyone. I didn't like that side of her.

She looked me in the eye and did her best to speak. "I-I promise." I embraced her again and felt lucky to be given a second chance with her. 

A moment later Toriel came walking out no children behind. They must still be in shelter. She smiled as she walked closer. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said winking at me. I felt blushed getting caught in a situation like this.

After making sure there was no more takers hiding somewhere in the camp, we grabbed the ones in shelter and let them collect the dust of the ones they loved. After cleaning the mess we all had a ceremony where we all gave a moment of silence holding jars of their dusted lovers. Toriel said a few words as Max was no where to be seen. He was most likely taking in his guilt and grief somewhere he knows he can't be judged.

After the ceremony we all wanted to sleep after such a long day. Before taking Frisk to bed, even if she doesn't sleep, Toriel fixed up my wounds and put me to bed in Max's bed. As she was patching up my wounds she asked where Max was. I decided to tell her. She deserved to know. She was surprised, but she wasn't completely shocked. 

"We'll talk more in the morning. But I wouldn't tell Frisk. Do you understand why?" Toriel asked before leaving. I took a long sigh scared of why I knew my answer. "Yeah. I know. Goodnight Tori."


	15. Chapter 15

Frisk Pov

Takers were surrounding Sans to the point where it was hard to hold his magic. I watched as he struggled to keep his cage up while still fighting as many takers as he could. I couldn't stand watching them take him down.

I used my speed that's supposed to be used for trying to catch up with your next meal. But the purpose was different for me. 

I ran as fast as I could and in a matter of seconds I was across the camp and right by Sans side attacking the taker that was going to take his soul. I started to feel anger and madness take over my body. My nails were sharp and my arms just flung on their own attacking any that got close. Sans was still using the magic to keep up the wall of bones but it was starting to fade. 

After most of the takers were gone I used the time to run to Sans. His wound was open from the fight he had a few days ago and he was tired from all the energy he used trying to defend whatever it was he was trying to defend. 

"S-Sans...!" I said the best I could. I knelled down to see how much the wound opened. It wasn't going to dust him, but he was sure going to bleed a lot. He tried sitting up but he was too weak from the magic he's used. "Kid! My wound from Undyne opened. But I'm okay! I can still keep that wall up from getting to the children. You gotta get outta here!" He said trying to push me back to the hut's direction. 

I stood my ground and tried my best to speak how I felt. "F-fight...Y-you g-g-go..." I said trying to push him away from the swarm that was starting to come after him. He hesitated for a slight moment but knew I would be okay. I'm already dead, unless these guys beat me in the head with a bat they can't kill me. 

He started to run but the wall wasn't fading or anything. He was still using his magic to keep that thing up. I didn't have time to think about it considering the swarm of Takers were now coming my way and they were after anyone who was left alive. I ran with my speed and clawed as much as I can. They soon realized I wasn't on their side and tried to attack me!

But I used my strength to fight them off. They growled and snarled trying to threaten me in some way. "Why are you attacking us? You realize we're at a buffet right? We can eat all the souls we want here." I heard them speak clearly. I was almost like a voice in my head. They had no spaces in between or stutters in their words. 

It was our language. 

"These people are not our enemies. You must seek elsewhere if you want any food." I said as if I was speaking normally. But it came out different to them. Not once did I stutter or blank out in my words. "Please. I don't want to hurt anybody." I said again trying to keep the peace. But they all growled and used their way of laughing. I sighed knowing this was going to be another fight.

They clawed as I did trying to keep them from going past my point. I tried with all my strength keeping them from hurting anymore monsters in this camp. They eventually found me as a threat and paused for a slight moment looking at me as if I wasn't even a taker. 

"Who are you trying to protect? Who is it that you refuse to take a soul from?" One of them asked. They were reptile like but the scales were falling and the eyes that were once something amazing to look at was now terrifying and nightmare worthy. I kept my claws out in case they were talking to me to keep me distracted. "I just don't like to kill." I said before letting out a loud growl to keep them away from me. "Now I'm going to ask again to leave." I said slowing but surely to get my point across. 

They snarled and glared looking at each other for reinsurance or someway of defense against me. The gave me one more look before walking slowly the other way away from the camp. I felt the anger that was once there disappear along with my sharp claws used to scratch for defense.

I started to head the other way to look for Sans. But a feeling stopped me. A horrible pain deep in my stomach kept me from moving from where I stood. I could hear the sound of magic and souls from miles away. It was like reading someones mind only feeling what they were feeling. And they all sounded delicious.

I tried to fight it. I wanted to take this opportunity to look for Sans and help him find Max. I tried to concentrate and think of only Sans. I started to hear feelings clearly now but it wasn't Sans. My ears were going for the children. 

I was now fighting with myself. A voice that was like mine but had a slither in her tone was in my head. I grabbed a hold of my head trying to block it out.

"Your hungry." It said. "Eat." 

It's a good thing Sans kept the wall of bones or else my body would have ran for it. I kept trying to move forward to get somewhere closer to Sans but the feeling I heard were getting louder and more alluring. 

It all came down to silence. Only one thing I could hear, and that was very close. He was scared but loving for his family. "No." I thought. "He has a family he's trying to protect." I kept repeating it in my head. The voice in my head was trying to tell me otherwise and I wasn't going to listen like it wanted me too.

The feeling got louder as I heard a door creak from behind me. I turned around slowly seeing there was a tall fur like creature. It had a long snout with two sharp teeth that hung out of its mouth. And his body muscular with fur hanging out of the clothes beaten and torn. He put on a tough act but I could hear the feelings he had. 

He's scared for his kids but will do anything to protect them. He wanted to attack me. My thought was to just let him but my body wasn't having it. My claws were were appearing on their own and droll was pouring out of my mouth. 

"No...oh please no." Over and over again I repeated telling myself he was not food. He was not my snack I could just feast on without care. The monster in front of me drew his sword getting ready to attack. 

Another feeling popped into him. Confusion. He's probably wondering what I am more like. I wanted to talk to him but all that came out were growls and drool. "Eat!" The voice repeated louder and louder. 

Eventually it made snap.

I ran towards the monster and knocked the sword out his hand knocking him to the ground. He was trying to escape but I was successful of using my claws hard enough to bring out his soul. It was white and filled with magic. My lust for the hunger was stronger then the morals in my head. My body snatched it and let it taste the feeling of being alive and strong. 

It was stronger then any of the other souls that I've eaten in the past. I was stronger and filled with more feeling. I felt way more alive and the energy coursing through me was more then anything I could handle. 

And I love it. 

Left over magic was coming out of his scars and cuts I gave him trying to get to his soul. It had the feeling of magic on my fingers and the voice was wanting me to drink as much as I could. And I listened. 

I let myself drink everything I could find. My mind was going blank and my body numb along with it. I heard nothing else. No children in fear, no feelings of any kind.

Just hunger.

Then a sound struck me stopping me from my feast of magic. I turned around blood and magic falling from my mouth. I could feel myself sink with guilt and hatred from myself when I saw Sans with a feared expression. I snapped myself out of it looking at the body I just destroyed.

I killed him while he was still alive. I ripped him from his family. I now had someones soul I took in cold blood. And continued to drink his magic even when he was dead. I felt the tears fall down the side of my cheeks with the guilt weighing down on me.

"Frisk!" He said kneeling down next to me wrapping himself to give me comfort. I grabbed a hold of his arm trying to keep myself in comfort of all of this madness. I was in shock of what I've just done and probably so was he. 

"I....I'm s-sorry...I didn't mean t-to..." I said as best I could. But the stuttering wasn't the only thing keeping me from speaking. It was the sobs from the guilt pouring out. "It's okay...It's okay. Was he?" He asked rubbing his fingers in my hair trying to calm me down.I sadly nodded my head ashamed of my answer. "I know I'm not good at making promises but you have to promise me this. Promise me you'll never do that again. Only ones who are close to..." He trailed off not being able to say it. I nodded my head understanding what he meant. "I...I promise..." I said in his arms.

***

I'm never sure how much I could keep that promise. I didn't even want to eat that man. The voice and the lust of hunger took over my mind quickly to the point I had no idea what I was doing. When Sans said my name was when I really opened my eyes to what I was doing.

Soon after Sans stopped me from continuing my feast was when the body turned to dust finally going to rest. Soon after Toriel came out making sure everything was okay between us. Good thing the children weren't there otherwise they'd never go near Sans again.

We all held a ceremony for the ones that were lost in the camp. Max was no where to be seen so Toriel was the one to hold the event and even say a few words. I didn't stay long because I was one of the people who killed one of the ones who were loved. And I hated myself for it. 

Toriel took Sans to get his wound fixed and sent to bed. I waited in Toriel's tent alone with my memory of turning someone to dust. I didn't even give him the chance to become something like me. But I think he wanted it like that anyway. 

I've seen some memories of him but they were very short. They were either of his childhood or when he would be working. The stress that was on him was hard. I felt bad for the man. I sat by the window with people wailing over people they've lost or speaking on how they might have killed a taker. I should be offended but I was smiling from their happiness. 

One family then caught my eye as I was watching. They looked a lot like the man I...There was two little pups next to a weeping mother. The children seemed confused but sad at the same time. 

My mind was then in another place. They were in water fall in a small house surrounded by beautiful furniture and clean walls without dirt or cobwebs. Music played in the background of a happy tune making him hum a little as his wife was cleaning the dishes. "There she is. The most beautiful wolf in the world." He said hugging her from behind. She smiled wrapping her arms around him as well. 

I felt the feeling of love and care spin through me as he held her tightly in his arms. "What are trying to do?" She said in a teasing tone. He smiled and grabbed her arms so she would turn around facing him with her happy smile. "Dance with me." He said already moving his shoulders luring her to be with her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist letting him lead and sing. They were happily dancing in the middle of their kitchen letting the music control their feet. They swung and twirled happy as can be. 

The whole world stopped as they looked into each other's eyes before letting their snouts touch. The feeling of driving love was everywhere. I could feel how he wanted all of her right now but he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to respect and care for her and the children as much as he could. Once they disconnected she kissed his cheek once more to get close to his ear. "I love you." She said making him smile. 

He was going in for another kiss but caught something in the corner of his eye. His child looked tired as he was walking out of bedroom no knowing what his parents were doing. "Mommy? I had a nightmare." The little pup said walking out with a little stuffed duck in his arms. The mother smiled letting him go to check on her little pup.

He smiled continuing the dishes as she took her little child back to bed. As he scrubbed the dirt he smiled and kept thinking of how thankful and lucky he is to have such a perfect life. 

I was then back in the hut alone next to a window watching crying families walk by. The family he had once had was gone, and the streets were clean and dark with everyone had gone to their homes to mourn. 

I sat by the window wiping my mouth with little magic falling out of it. I felt the tears fall on the side of my face feeling the guilt way me down again. The voice of terror and crying kept repeating as I tore him apart for my own need. 

I wonder what Sans thinks of me. I remember when he kissed me before this whole thing happened. Did he feel the same way like the wolf did for his wife? I know I did.


	16. Chapter 16

Frisk Pov

It was another day at the camp. It was silent with still cries being heard here and there. Children were no where in sight from the window I was sitting at alone as Sans and Toriel helped clean some of the messes from the attack.

More visions of the wolf, who I found out his name was Jug his wife had called him. In the visions he would be playing with his children or helping his wife clean the house. I haven't seen any unhappy memories of him making me feel sick to my stomach. And that was dead as much as everything else in my body.

It felt like hours before the silence I was sitting in alone with guilt ended with the sound of a knock. "Knock knock." A deep familiar voice said. I wiped the tears that started to fall of my cheeks and faintly started to speak. "C-Come...in..."

The door opened with Sans looking sorry and concerned all in one. He sat on the bed watching me stare out the window shamefully knowing full well why I sat here in a cloud of dread. "Normally your supposed to say who's there, but I'll let it slide this once." He said. I glanced over to see a smile trying to creep alone his face to cheer me up.

I continued to look at the empty paths with the little houses I could see from my few. Everything was a wreck out there. And I knew everybody who did it and couldn't stop them. I sulked down more with the thought repeating in my head. 

"You know I'm not mad at you kid." He said quickly like he was holding it in forever. I smiled for the effort but I continued to look out instead of looking where he wanted me to look. "T-thanks...but I-I...m-m-mad at me..." I said the best I could in response to his concern.

He sat up from the bed and walked in my direction to look me in the dull eye's that I knew he couldn't stand to see. "It wasn't your fault. It was Max's for not telling anyone of his sister." He said smiling again. 

"But...J-Jug..!" I whisperer screamed. I found my vocal range and it could only raise so high. He rested a hand on my shoulder. "Can you scoot over slightly?" He asked patiently. I did as asked but didn't bother to look in his eyes. I was to frightened to think of the horrible things I could do to hurt him. 

He wrapped his arm around me as he got comfortable against the window. I rested onto him feeling the warmth of his presence calm me down from the guilt weighing me down. "I'm gonna guess that was his name?" He asked looking straight in the room. I nodded my head to afraid to speak now that we're so close. 

"Kid. The reason I protect you from everyone is because you still have something all the other taker's don't." He said looking at me. I looked at him confused wondering if the visions were apart of it. Then I realized before he spoke again. "Feelings. The other's wouldn't be upset looking out a window drowning in their own guilt. They'd be celebrating and go off having another feast." 

I thought of it realizing I wasn't like the others. I was in fact different from the ones I had to fight in order to protect the village. I could speak to them clearly and speak what they spoke. But their facial expressions were different in a way. They still had grey and dull eyes empty from all life, but they also were drowned of emotion and didn't bother to care of the families they were hurting. 

"I...Hurt family...Wife a-and...Kids..." I said feeling the tears fall again grabbing onto his jacket clinging to it as if it were my only life support. The arm he has wrapped around me got tighter and the air around me was now warmer with comfort. "I understand what happened to his family was horrible. But you can't beat yourself over it. You were hungry...and I promise with everything that I won't let you go hungry again." He said rubbing my arm smiling so I would. 

I did a little pity smile so he would think I was fine. But something he said caught my attention making me feel more sick then I already was. He thinks I was dying of hunger. My stomach was still processing Shyren's soul even when the visions stopped playing in my head. 

When I saw Jug, my body was numb and I couldn't move. The voice telling me to eat was the thing that controlled me making me eat hungry or not. I just wanted the soul because I wanted to have the feeling. Now I have to live with the fact I killed someone because I just wanted something I didn't need.

"They...R-really loved...him..." I said changing the subject along with my mood. "Yeah?" Sans replied. I nodded getting out of his grasp and looked at him in the sockets. "Y-Yeah...They...d-dance...sa-sang...played...kissed..." I said remembering the happy memories and how happy and loved he felt for everything he had. 

I regretted talking about it all realizing how much more guilty I felt. "Sounds like he married the best person for him. It must be nice." he said his sockets starting to go the scary black I hated to see in his eyes. I took this moment to really think and really believe I was different. 

I grabbed the side of his skull making him distracted and his sockets back to normal. He looked blue in the face and pretty surprised by the action. But he seemed happy we were here. He leaned in and went for the kiss I had expected. It was small but nice to enjoy without anyone interrupting. 

After the interaction I opened my eye's to somebody else's lips on mine. It was jugs wife looking different and frightened all in one. The kiss was a way of comfort for his wife due he hated seeing her in such a position. 

So much for not being interrupted again.

"Jug...If this project fails we could lose him." His wife said still concerned. When he pulled back I got a better look around the area. It was familiar and had a dark feeling making anyone who entered have chills. His wife in front of him was wearing a long white coat like the ones hanging back in the lab we went to search for answers. 

They were in the secret lab Sans and I were in and where I had died. But it was before whatever happened there happened. 

"J-Jug!" A familiar voice called. He looked up and saw Alphys, the same Alphys I have to deal with now. She seemed nervous and upset about something. Jug let go of his wife in order to check on her instead. "Alphys! What happened? Was it successful?" He asked loudly.

"I-I-I should have l-listened to S-Sans...He was r-right!" She said starting to sob and shake in her knees. His wife soon came over scared and confused. "What happened?" She asked trying not to cry herself. 

Jug only shook his head trying to hold it together himself. The heartbreak alone with the depression he was feeling was now trying to break him apart from the inside out. But he held it together like it was nothing. 

I was then back with my lips just disconnecting from Sans. He looked happy for a slight moment before seeing my face. "Frisk? You okay? D-Did I do something wrong? Was it too soon? I should have waited that was weird I'm sorry I didn't wanna hurt you and now I just made things worse-" I soon stopped him kinda laughing on how blue his face was turning with embarrassment. 

"Not...you..." I said smiling. "Very happy..." As I reassured him he seemed a little less tense and very happy with the interaction between us as well. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while and I guess I thought I messed it up." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"For years you've just been the only one to really understand and care. I wanted to tell you before you..." He trailed off. I nodded my head in understanding. "I guess it doesn't matter considering you don't remember half of the memories we've had." He chuckled.

"S-Sans...I feel it too..." I said happily. I didn't want to ruin the moment again but I really needed to bring this up. "Vision..." The smile he had was now fading away knowing something was wrong. I told him everything I saw, asking questions of the lab and if Jug has worked there once before. Sans only response was he had quit after what happened with Gaster and the other's who disappeared with him.

***

Sans Pov

The memories were flooding back when Frisk had brought this up. I was telling the truth. I had no idea who Jug was probably because he had joined the crew after I quit as my replacement. "Do you know his wife's name?" I asked. She thought for a moment before answering. "No...but looked...like him." 

I went back to when I worked at the lab after Gaster disappeared. I was still upset and stressing myself to find a way to help and maybe even being him back. I was sitting at my desk about to throw everything I had away with the anger building up. 

I soon then felt a furry paw on my shoulder making me react with my magic. She stepped back scared and soon realized it was a lady wolf I was not very close to but seen around the lab. I calmed down my magic along with myself. 

"Sorry Belle. I just had a ruff few days and I guess I'm really just not on my paws." I said smiling to ease the tension between us. She started to howl with laughter making me relax a little more. "You and your puns." She said wiping a tear away from her eye." 

I chuckled along and relaxed on my seat. "What can I do for you?"

"My soon to be brother in law isn't awake from him being fallen down. Along with everyone else." She said rubbing her arm as if she was guilty for something. I figured it was due to she thought maybe she should do something about it. "I understand your worried about them. We'll do everything we can to wake them up." I said.

She shook her head. "Actually...that's not why I'm here." She said. I didn't think of anything while I was fixing the papers around me. "Alphys found a folder with weird symbols. She says it might be the answer to waking them up." I looked up and felt my sockets go dark. I knew what folder she was talking about. I thought it would have burned away along with Gaster's existence.

"Why are you in here to tell me this then? Shouldn't Alphys be handling this?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance. I was pretty sure I was failing. "Because Sans you've worked here longer then me. The symbols inside look strange and I've never seen them in my life. I was hoping you would tell me if this was the work of someone you knew? Do you think this will wake everyone up?" She asked. 

I stood up almost knocking everything on my desk over. I grabbed my jacket and through it on. "Sans? Where are you going?" She asked confused. I didn't bother to answer. I should have. But I didn't. I was too focused on seeing Alphys with all of this anger built inside. 

When I found Alphys she seemed so happy she did something. "Sans! I'm so happy your here! I just found this folder in the way back of the millions of cabinets." I grabbed it out of her hand without asking. I looked and everything was in there. Except his name. My handwriting was there, the others were there. Nothing was there.

"I see your hand writing is in there as well. How come you never told me you worked on this." She asked. She tried to grab it but I snatched it away keeping it out of her grip. "We are not doing this project." I demanded. 

She put her hands on her hips confused but angry. "Why not? This is the very thing to open us to what we need to wake up those innocent monsters laying in bed all that time." She tried again to reach for the folder but I was keeping it close. 

"It's not yours to decide. We're not doing this!" I said again showing her my sockets and how serious I was. "Sans! I am the royal scientist which means I am your boss! This could help people! How could you be so damn selfish!" She screamed. That was the last time I have ever heard her say something without stutter. I threw the folder all over the ground spreading them having her to clean up the mess.

"I quit."

When I walked out stuff in hand, I saw Belle look at me with pure concern. I never knew her husband, only heard she was married and thats that. I never thought he would be my replacement. Now Frisk Saw the day Alphys broke down and lost all hope having weight take over her. 

I was back in the hut. Not a minute went by as the memory went through my head. I figured where we needed to be in order to find more answers. And it wasn't the easiest to get to either with the reputation I have.


	17. Chapter 17

Sans POV

My discovery made me think of the determination project and it replayed in my head. The experiment was one of the worst scientist have ever seen in the underground. After Gaster vanished from everyone's memory, nobody understood the writing or what was even going on.

I was the only one who knew anything. And after the experiment failed I took the folder's into possession so nobody would try to make the same mistake, and remembrance. I placed them somewhere only I knew and nobody else would go.

Frisk looked at me with concern as I could feel my sockets were not in normal state. I took a long sigh thinking of all the problems that could occur with the forming plan in my head. "We have to leave camp." I said holding my skull in my hands stressing.

She rested a hand on my knee before rubbing her head against my arm comforting me in my state. The stress in my didn't go but I could feel my soul lift with just her touch. I eased a little before explaining to Frisk what I had in mind. 

"I have some paper's that have the original plan of the determination project stored away for safe keeping. Those might explain some more of the soul as my memory isn't the best. If I can get my hands on those files I might be able to trace a source to this infection. That is if you let me take a sample of your blood."

She nodded her head no question of it. I felt myself ease a little but that wasn't the thing to scare me. "Well back at the house behind is a secret room. I used it as a lab to try and find a way to bring back Gaster. I never really succeeded, but I have his old files from all his projects."

That was when her smile dropped and her grip on my arm got tighter. "But...F-friends stay...Th-there." She said in a low and gentle voice. "Dead..." Again not even looking in my eyes she spoke. I felt my soul drop as I grabbed her by the shoulders basically forcing her to seek in my direction. 

"I promise everything will be okay. I won't get hurt this time and neither will you." I clanked my teeth on her forehead as a form a kiss of reassurance. I knew the risk this was. The place crawled with Takers as they didn't have much of a border to keep the place secure. Instead we would kill any we saw. They weren't the only thing that was after me though and it made me worry more for Frisk.

It was a simple process to just teleport to the lab behind my house, but I put a special barrier from a magic mix I found in one of the files. This is so nobody can go in through teleportation and needs my key to get through. And the key was in my drawers under my millions of socks that stunk like hell. And Pap thinks I'm lazy.

Frisk looked at me with pure confusion as she was trying to solve what I was up too. I played the plan over and over trying not to end it with either me dying, her dying or Undyne wanting to beat my ass for the fiftieth time. It was more of a bad time for me then her. Another thing was Tori and how she would feel if I took her child who she thought was dead back out there. I knew they would never understand besides Pap who wouldn't be able to defend himself.

I explained carefully. I made sure she was caught up about everything. She didn't even know about my lab when she was human. She asked about the door, but I lied as I always did to her. She seemed nervous but also determined to figure a way to fix this messed up world. She was also worried of Toriel, as she had some kind of connection with her even if they "Just met". I decided it's best to leave a note and just get the hell out of this place. otherwise she'd give me all the right reasons to leave it as it is. 

But she's wrong.

I grabbed some paper and a nearby pen to write a letter explaining what I was doing and where I would do it. I grabbed my jacket, then her hand and closed my eyes to focus on where I needed to be. Snowdin.

When I opened my sockets I was right in front of the barrier keeping most of the takers that aren't already in there from leaving or getting in. I was lucky there was no magic barrier, but I could be more safe checking my surroundings before going in there. Nobody was guarding the post. 

Odd.

Frisked gripped my hand looking down. I smiled and held her close. "Just stay close kid." I closed my eyes and I was now in my room. It was still messy with the small wind and tornado in the corner of my trash and clothing. Frisk looked disgusted but slightly amused as she would always think walking in my room. She sat on my bare mattress as I listened carefully for sound of someone. 

I heard footsteps meaning someone was here, but I didn't want to find out who. I quickly raced to my drawer digging through my socks listening for the jungle of my keys. I felt them in my grasp as I pulled the shining blue key with the end of it being a skull. 

The footsteps were now heading towards the stairs. Frisk must have heard them too cause she bolted towards my side fearing it was someone unfriendly. I closed my sockets to appear right before the door behind the house. I looked up into Pap's window before making another move. Nobody was there except his action figures. One was knocked down making me feel disconnected from him. He liked to play with me before I started studying the timelines and trying to do the impossible. I felt a long sigh leave my closed mouth. 

I then felt Frisk's hand grab mine as she took the key. I didn't smile even is she wanted me to. I wasn't in the mood for it. I unlocked the door entering the dark and dusty stairway. I had to help Frisk due to her slow movements. My eye was the only light to give ti'll I found the switch near the bottom. 

The place was still the same, obviously, but it was still haunting. I haven't been down here in a long time. I don't even think I was in here this timeline, but I could be wrong. "S-Sans..." I heard Frisk say softly. I turned my head as I used my magic to open the draws letting the dust fly around. "T-the hunger..." she said looking me in my sockets.

"What? But didn't you just eat? Remember the-" She shook her head. "Hunger is f-fast." She said. I could tell by her face she was starving. It wasn't bad but it could get there. The eye's said it all as they were only grey. I looked faster ignoring the issue. I knew why she told me but I wish she didn't. It's only going to make things more stressful for me. 

My magic was flimsy looking for the right folder's. I had a few of Gaster's old projects but they were scattered everywhere making it harder. I dropped all the folder's furious I wasn't finding the right one. The one I was looking for was the one that was lost. I could feel my eye was burning with my magic. I checked everything twice, thinking maybe I really hi it in a different timeline. Nothing.

As I was leaning against the dusty counter, I felt a poke at my jacket side. I pinched my eye's tired and stressed. "Yeah kid?" I asked not even looking up. "Language...You k-know?" I looked up. "What do you mean? Do I know English? Well I would hope so." I smiled trying to calm myself. She didn't get my joke and showed me a folder she was holding. It was his handwriting. But someone else's under his in actual letters and not wingdings.

I grabbed it straight out of her hand. I studied the handwriting seeing as it was almost chicken scratch compared to mine. I didn't understand a letter.

I knew who exactly I was dealing with making the anger of my magic wanting to burst. I watched as Frisk stood back scared as I might throw a bone at her skull. "How does she even know this place exist? You didn't even knew about! And I told you everything!" Frisk looked confused. I wasn't myself. 

"Your.... s-sockets..." She said slowly. I slid back on the wall near the counter taking a seat to calm myself and my magic. Frisk laid next to me laying her head next to mine. She was right without saying words. I needed a break.

A/n: Sorry I know I'm late again...But I promise things will change soon. Schools a real bitch to me at the moment and I can't find the time to get personal projects done. But to make it up I give you this https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fransfanfics101  
Its a magical wonderland where you can post fanart, comments, ideas and or request! I'm sorry again about the short and late update BUT I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!


End file.
